Be Careful What You Wish For
by DarkKyoko
Summary: When Rika Wishes for a Better, More Adventurous life, She Is Cast back into the Past. Now She faces against the one Man she Fears: Dracula. Now She's got to get back to the Present before she is Lost in the Past...But Something holds her back. Rated T for
1. The Arrival

"Are we There yet? Are we there yet? Are we There yet? Are we-" "Shut up Rika, for heaven's sake!" Her mother called from the front seat. Rika Slumped farther down in the back seat and kicked her feet up on the back of the passenger's seat. "Rika, Get your feet off of My seat." Her Mother sighed. "Mom! This is so boring! When do we get to the house? I mean, We're in the middle of frickin' no where." Rika whined, her dark blonde hair fluttering from the wind of her open window. "Oh, But Honey...There is so much beautiful Scenery out here." Her Mother said, looking at the Transelvanian Landscape. Rika Made a face and turned her CD player on, Letting the Blaring music of the Gorillaz Drown out everything else. 'Dracula' was blaring in her ears as she passed by a Wierd looking castle, Something in the windows made her look again. "Hey Mom, What was that Castle Named?" She Asked her mother, tugging off her headphones. Her Mother rummaged around in her bag and found a book, then thumbed through it. "It says this castle was named Castle Frankenstien. It was said that this was where Doctor Frankenstien Made his creature come to life." She Said and Tossed the book to Rika. The Book was black with gold letters saying, 'The History of Translevania' with a Vampire's Picture on the back. Rika turned the book over to stare at the picture. The Caption at the bottom said that the Picture was of Count Dracula, An Infamous Vampire in his time (go to page 143 for more information). She put her headphones back on and listened to 'Feel Good inc.' Then 'Dirty Harry' while staring at the Picture. His Eyes seemed to bore into hers, staring into her soul. She shook her head, then sighed and turned to the page that her mother had dog-eared for her, Reading the things it said about Doctor Frankenstien and the abomination he created. She couldn't keep her mind off of his eyes, she groaned and flipped to the page.

She read about all the horrible things that Dracula, Or _Vladislaus Dragulia_,had done, Feeling her own fear and awe for him rise in the pit of her stomach. Soon, The Chapter ended and begun a new one about Van Helsing. The Book had praised his killing Dracula, but never mentioned his previous monster hunts and kills, Or 'Murders'. "Thought they keep his other escapades quiet. They sure do get thier 'villain and hero' bit straight, though." Rika grunted, staring out the window. She Closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the headrest, listening to 'O Green World' and 'Left Hand Suzuki Method'. Suddenly, her headphones were yanked off as her mother said, "Look Rika! We're here!". Rike turned her gaze to huge house that toward over them. Rika took off her sunglasses for a moment and looked up at the mansion when She got out of the Car, "You've **Got** to be kidding me." She said.

The Mansion stood high, but only because of the roof itself was three seperate attics. The Main Building stood higher than the left and right sections and a statue of a horse and his rider stood poised in the front courtyard. "Isn't it beautiful, Rika?" Rika's mother asked her as her stepfather got the bags. "It's big...And creepy." Rika said, putting her sunglassses back on and staring at the Rider's face. "Rika! Your lucky your uncle was even courteous enough to invite us here during the summer!" Her mother scolded her. "First off, He's not even my uncle. And second, He's so old he looks like he should be in a museum or something." Rika said, looking around the Foyer as they entered it. "Anerika Jade Sanderson! Your 'Uncle' was courteous enough to invite us here, and you treat him so disrespectfully? Why is it that your so ungrateful!" Her mother said in a loud whisper. "It's alright, My dear friend. Teenagers never know what good they have until It's gone." Said a strong voice. We all turned our heads to see A young man, No old than twenty-five. He had short, wavy brown hair and a kind face. His brown eyes were soft, but you felt an eerie feeling when he looked at you. Like he was looking into your mind and stealing away your thoughts.

"Who are you?" Asked my stepfather, A suspicious note in his voice. "I'm sorry, My name is Gabriel. Mr. Van Helsing Apologizes but he was unavoidably detained, so he sent me to greet you and show you around the manor." Gabriel Said smoothly. Rika sighed and Looked around, Then Interrupted her mother's and Gabriel's conversation, "Where's my room?". "It is up the stairs in the East wing the door at the end on the right. Would you like me to show where it is?" He Asked Sweetly. "Nope." Rika replied and Walked up the stairs with her bags. When Rika entered her room she dropped her things onto the ornate Carpet and looked around the room. The large bed was a canopy bed, with rich red blankets that were soft to the touch and even softer pillows. There was a wooden desk infront of the window was stained, making look darker than the wood really was. The walls and hardwood floors were smooth, the wallpaper looking both dark and delicate. She set her CD player on the desk as well as her laptop and Journal she kept with her and began to unpack. She Turned her head to take a look at the clock, Then Spotted a painting. Rika set the jeans in the drawer and walked toward the painting, looking at it carefully. The Painting depicted An army of horses coming from the heavens and landing on the earth. It was Called 'Judgement Day'. Rika scoffed and turned around to finish unpacking, "Judgement Day...Hope that's not gonna happen soon.". She Sat at her Desk, Typing furiously and writing things down. She Was searching for more information about the battle of Dracula and Van Helsing, unsatisfied with the information in the book. She Read about their battle and wished she could have a more adventurous life. The one she had was so Boring, and it never allowed her to actually have fun doing what she wanted.


	2. Wandering

_She was scared to death, hoping this wasn't real. Then she felt arms around her waist as a voice whispered, "I have you, My dear."._

Rika's head shot up as she looked around the room, her breath caught in her throat when she saw the picture of racula next to the Map. After being in the mansion for the last couple of weeks, she was getting nighmares. She shook her head and looked at the computer screen that had a Picture of a map on it with writing in the corner, She remembered the last words that it said. "'In the name of god, open this door.'" She said, Reading from the Latin at the bottom left hand corner. "I still can't believe she made me take latin. It's a friggin' dead language." Rika said and turned her laptop off. She plopped down on the soft bed and stared at the roof when someone knocked on the door. "What?" Rika groaned from her bed, Gorillaz music blaring in her ears as a servant opened the door and walked in. "Yes?" She asked politely, seeing as it wasn't Gabriel. "I'm just here to tell you that Your mother and father wanted to go sightseeing and they wanted to know if you would like to go, miss." she said quietly. "Tell them I said No thanks. I just want to stay here and just wander around." Rika said, Standing up. The servant bowed her head and went out the door as Rika picked up her Bag and switchblade knife, which came with a story she knew all to well. She slipped her switchblade knife into her back pocket and stepped out her door and began to explore the mansion. She explored the left and right attics and all the rooms, finding nothing that interested her in her currant mood, she traveled up to the center attic.

When She Arrived at the door and turned the knob, she found it locked. She examined the keyhole, then took out her knife and Jiggled it. When the lock wouldn't release, she hit the Handle with her palm. The Door then Swung open, leaving her kneeling there with the knife in her hand with a look of Awe on her face. The Room was just like one in a castle, Only it was modernized. She was still on her knees as she stared at it, then slowly got up and walked into the room, folding her knife and putting it back in her pocket. The first thing she had spotted was the giant painting of Translevania. She ran her hand along it, Making a trail of clarity among the dust. It felt icy cold against her hand, but the day oustide was pleasently warm. "Wow..." She whispered and wiped away more dust, having to jump up for the very top. _"What Are you doing!" _Said an Angry voice from behind her. She whipped around to see Gabriel, His eyes gleaming with every intention of killing her if she found out too much. She Grabbed her by the arm and Jerked her away from the painting and down the stairs, slamming the door behind him. He Grabbed her other arm to make him face her, "Don't You Ever go in there again." he said dangerously, Malice glinting in his eyes. Rika Stared back in his eyes, her face was like it was carved from stone. "Don't threaten me, Grabriel. You can't do anything to me." She Said Defiantly. He Growled and Let her arms go, pushing past her but stopping at the bottom of the steps to give her one last warning. "If I ever catch you up there again, I will Make sure you regret it." He said ominously and left. When Rika got downstairs after changing into different clothes, her mother and father had already gotten back from sightseeing. "Hey Mom, You see anything good? Like Civilization?" Rika added quietly. She laughed the fake 'Oh she's such a joker' laugh, then glared daggers at her when Gabriel looked away to talk to a servant. Rika rolled her eyes and went upstairs to her room, Not really interested in eating or talking with Gabriel.

Sorry Heaven, My Parents are making me stay here. Y I'll never figure out. Rika typed.

gorillazrox22 U mean U wont be coming bk? 

RealDarkFire Nope 

gorillazrox22 That Royally suks, dude. 

RealDarkFire Ain't that the truth. 

gorillazrox22 Dude, It's 2 months past Spring break. I think your gonna live down there. 

RealDarkFire I know...I don't want 2, though. The Gabriel dude I told you about is creepy. 

gorillazrox22 Why don't you just tell him off or something? Where's that infamous 'Rika 'Tude'? 

RealDarkFire Funny. It's not that simple, he looked like he would have murdered me the other day. 

gorillazrox22 Why don't you whip out That Switch of yours and carve him a new face? 

RealDarkFire I can't genius. My folks would carve me a new life...In the Afterlife. WoOoO! 

gorillazrox22 Lol. Listen I g2g. ttyl If you can? 

RealDarkFire Yeah...ttyl. Bye 

gorillazrox22 Bye 

**gorillazrox22 has just logged out.**

Rika Sighed and turned off her laptop, Wishing that she could really tell her friend what had happened. She wished she Could atleast go back to Texas, even if it was for a little while. There came a knock at her door, "Come in if You must." She called through it as she looked out the window, fiddling with her bracelet. "Miss. Your Parents are going to go sightseeing again and they wish to know if you Would like to come." The servant was back again. "Tell Them I'm not feeling good, so I'm just going to go off to bed. That one always worked." Rika said without turning around. "Yes, Ma'am." She nodded and left.


	3. Losing it all

Disclaimer: Okay...I don't own Van Helsing(I have the movie, though It's a good one.) or Dracula or any of them, But I own Gabriel, Rika, and all the other people that don't have anything to do with the movie. Don't Worry, Carl Will be returned in a few days...Months...Eventually. . . .

* * *

_"What do you want with me?" Rika asked, Looking around. She Was determined not to show fear no matter what. "My Brides have been killed by Van Helsing. I want a companion so I won't be so lonely anymore." A Powerful, yet unseen, voice said. "Who are you?" She Asked, though she had a thought of who it was. "You know Who I am." The Voice Whispered in her ear as powerful arms wrapped around her waist.

* * *

_

"Dracula!" Rika Gasped, Sitting bolt upright in bed. She felt her neck, Her throat dry as she panted and thanked god, for nothing was there. She Closed her eyes and willed the nightmare away, then opened them and looked outside. It was almost Dawn. She got up and Showered, then wandered around until she found a library to sit and read. Most of the books were about history, wars, and other things about Transelvania, But She took one look at a single book and grabbed it off the shelf. She plopped down on one of the comfortable chairs with her legs over one arm and her back against the other and Began to read, 'The Old book of Monsters'. She was engrossed in the book, Learning about banshees and warlocks, Jekyll and Hyde(killed by Van Helsing, Of course) and Her personal Favorites: Werewolves and Vampires. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, rolling out of the chair and landing with a thud onto the floor. She looked up and saw her mother, Laughing at her daughter's behavior. "Sweetie, come on down For breakfast. Then After we're done we could show you the nearby village." She said sweetly. "No and No. I'm not hungry and I want to stay here." Rika said and got up, fixing the book gently. She had a large passion for books and couldn't stand to see them damaged. "Are you sure? Your father-" "Step-Father" Rika interrupted. "Your Stepfather and I would really like it if you went." She said, sighing because of her stubborn daughter's behavior. "I'm not going anywhere with him. I'd rather be torn apart by Werewolves." Rika said and walked off. Her mother threw up her hands in frustration and walked out of the library. A few hours later after her parents had left, Gabriel came in. "What do you want?" Rika asked, reading another book on Translevanian history. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news...But Your parents just died in a car crash." He said, pausing in the middle of his sentence for a dramatic effect.

Rika's Eyes widened and she stood abruptly, knocking the chair over as she back away from him. "No...no..." She said softly. "Now that They are dead, That would make me your legal guardian." He Said, Smiling cruelly. Rika couldn't weep for her parents, they only showed they cared, but they never did. As A child she couldn't understand why they wouldn't notice her, or hug her, or even give her a word of praise no matter how well she did. When she grew up, they finally acknowledged her when she decided she didn't care anymore and all the while they wonder where they went wrong. Only her real Father showed he loved her, and she had a Knife and a bracelet to prove it. "I own you now, Rika. Since I am your guardian and I have to care for you another year, You will do everything I say and live with the servants. Your things will be given to the villagers except for a single Item, Besides your laptop, That you may keep." He said, putting and hand on her shoulder. Rika Turned her face away from him, "Fine..."She said. "Anna, Show this girl here to her room, then only allow her to have one object from her things." He told the girl that previously visited me. She had long, straight black hair and her skin was always pale, but her complexion fair. She nodded and lead Rika to her room, in which she only took her Notebook and pen, and then to the Servant's wing. "I'm sorry about your loss." Anna said as she lead Rika down the hall. "Thank you, But I really don't care about them anymore." Rika said softly. Anna looked over her shoulder curiously, Then decided to leave it alone.

Month after lonely month, Rika swallowed her pride and worked hard enough to where her beatings weren't as fierce. Only one morning, She had 'accidently' spilled ink on his transcripts, making him so angry he had taken out his whip and began to beat her again. The whip was three long straps of leather Braided and a sharp piece of metal held the straps together at the end. "Do you know how much those transcripts are worth, You disgusting worm!" He Yelled as the Whip snapped again across her back. Rika grit her teeth against the pain, until her rage boiled over. She whipped around and caught the whip around her arm and jerked it away from him. She ran and took out her knife, which she carried everywhere now that he had begun to beat her, and went to the Center attic again. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, So she stumbled in and slammed the door behind her, locking it tight.


	4. Fleeing and Meeting

Rika Fell to the floor as the painting reverted back into it's original form. She Struggled to get up, Exhaustion and pain tugging at her body as she rose to her feet. Feeling cold stones against her feet instead of warm wood, She looked around. She was in an old room, filled with books, transcripts, scrolls and any other information-holding objects that you could think of. She ran from the room, afraid that someone would come and put her out of her misery. Passing by startled maids and shocked inhabitants she burst out of the door. She ran out into the city, blood making droplets on the cobblestone like a twisted trail of breadcrumbs.

Due to the loss of blood, she fell onto the steps of a church. Blood still slowly coming from her wounds onto the steps, pooling around her slowly, Slowly stealing her life away. She Awaited for the arms of Death, For that was the only thing that would wait and bide it's time...until she heard voices and frantic footsteps.

"Is she dead?" a voice asked.

She felt fingers being pressed against her neck, then "No. But she might be if we don't help her." Strong arms lifted her up as she finally blacked out.

* * *

_"Soon you will be mine, Dear Rika." The voice said again as she was pulled close. He began kissing her neck, then her jawline as her head was thrown back and Razor sharp teeth stabbed into her throat._

Rika Cried out and jerked violently, making herself fall out of the bed onto her injured back. She cried out louder this time, trying to get up as she ignored the waves of pain that were being slammed into her head. The door was shoved open as a friar came rushing in and helped her up back into the bed, followed by another man in a coat and a hat pulled almost over his eyes. The Friar turned her back onto her stomach and undid the bandages to make sure the wounds didn't open again. Rika drew in a quick breath as he touched one of the more painful areas and tensed, but relaxed again when he spread something on her wounds. "What happened to her?" The Man asked the Friar. "I don't know. I found her on the Steps a few nights ago." The Friar replied as he Tied her bandages again. "Hello? You know I'm not unconcious anymore." Rika said, pushing herself up. The Friar stepped back in surprise as She pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed and drew the blanket around her petit frame. She looked at the Two, then asked, "Names Rika. Who are you guys, anyway?". "My names Carl and this self-proclaimed warrior beside me is Van Helsing." The friar Explained. Van Helsing nodded toward Rika then glared at Carl. "Wait a minute...Are you talking about Gabriel Van Helsing? As In the Guy who killed Dracula hundreds of years ago?" Rika asked, Looking from Carl to Van Helsing."I wouldn't know about a hundred years ago, but yes I did kill Count Dracula." Van Helsing said. "But that's impossible, That had to have been in the...Wait a second. Where am I?" Rika asked suddenly, looking pale. "Rome." Carl said simply. Rika's eyes glazed over when she realized that painting wasn't going to save her as well as she hoped it would. "Oh my god...I'm in the friggin' Old ages!" She cried, flopping back on the bed then sitting back up when her back stung painfully. "Oww...Yep. Now I know this is real." She sighed. While she was ranting about where she was, Carl and Van helsing were staring at her like she belonged in the nuthouse.

She winced and tried to stand, then realized she didn't have any clothes on and quickly sat down again, Blushing. "Please tell me that Niether of you took off my clothes." She said, closing her eyes in slight frustration. When she opened them she found Carl was blushing, She groaned. "Well, Atleast He's a monk." Rika Sighed, trying to be optimistic. "Actually He's just a friar." Van Helsing grinned. Rika covered her face and groaned, it sounding more like a frustrated whimper. "Can my life get any worse?" she sighed. "Actually, It could have if I hadn't found you." Carl Said, putting clothes beside her on the bed. "What? I would have died? It would have been better than that bastard Gabriel kill me." Rika said acidly. "Not You Van Helsing, A different Gabriel." She said quickly when he looked at her.There was an Awkward silence until Rika said quietly, "Thanks. I guess I owe you my life." She stared at the ground. Carl smiled, "Your welcome. It was my pleasure." he said happily, then shut his mouth when Rika Glared at him, her blushing red. "Just Get out so I can Change!" She cried, Van Helsing Trying to not laugh out loud as He ushered a still blushing Carl out the door and shut it behind him, leaving Rika alone again.

Rika picked up the shirt and trousers, both of them altered to fit her since they were once a man's clothes. "I always did like the Older times better than 2006. Lot less complexity about things. There you have to have a trial, here it's 'Do something wrong and you get your head chopped off.'" Rika said softly to herself as she put on the shirt and pants, then pulled on boots. She heard something clatter to the ground, and swiftly grabbed the switchblade from the floor, cradling it in her hand. "Sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to." She said and smiled lightly. She slipped the knife into her boot and tightened her belt another knotch, still feeling like it would fall off. She opened the door after combing her hair and walked out, still putting her hair in a ponytail. She snuck up behind Carl and stuck her head right beside his as she asked, "Whatcha doin'?". Carl jumped and nearly dropped a vial of green liquid, but Rika Reached beside him and caught it. "Better Becareful." She grinned and stepped away from him, handing him the vial. "You should take your own advice." Van Helsing whispered in her ear. On instinct She Whipped around and punched him in the stomach, Then she gasped and covered her mouth with both hands to hide her smile. "Oh my god, Van Helsing are you okay?" She asked, her hands still over her mouth as she tried not to laugh. "I'm fine." He said, rubbing his stomach. Carl was already trying to fight the urge to laugh, Turning his back to them. "I'm sorry, I kinda reacted on Instinct right then." She said, smiling nervously. "It's alright. Carl get ready to go to Translevania, Dracula's Back." Van Helsing said.


	5. Sailing, Sailing, Over the Bounding Sea

"Awesome!" Rika yelled, punching the air above her head and Following Van Helsing. "But Van Helsing, I don't want to go to Translevania!" Carl Whined, Following after the Grim Van Helsing and the Ecstatic Rika. Van Helsing was going through the weapons, picking up retractable silver stakes, canisters of Holy water, Cloves of Garlic, the works. He Picked up his crossbow, Which made Rika squeal with joy, though it was unlike her. She took it from his arms and examined it closely, her interest in weapons was always a plus to her friends. "Wow...Gas propelled, silver tipped arrow heads with single and rapid Shots!" She said exitedly, her eyes glimmering. Van Helsing was grinning at Rika's interest in his crossbow, Carl had momentarily forgotten about Translevania and looked proud. "It must have taken years to develope this." She marveled. "Actually, Only half a Year." Carl Beamed with pride. "You made this?" Rika asked, turning to Carl in surprise. "Of course." Carl Said proudly. "Good. Then you can make me one for when we go to Translevania." Rika said, giving the Crossbow back to Van Helsing and putting her arm around Carl's shoulders. Carl Remembered he was going and whimpered, "Oh no. Your not going. Your staying here, Rika." Van Helsing said, Looking At her. "Uh. No. I'm so going." Rika said, putting her hands on her hips and looking at him. They locked eyes, niether backing down or blinking. Rika's eyes were blue with the outside and inside rims Bright green, only they were more ovoid than round, Like a Cat's. Van Helsing's were a gentle Brown, but equally hard and cold as Rika's. Rika grinned slightly, then turned her cold eyes into gentle puppy dog eyes that would make the devil himself tear off his own tail and give it to her if she asked.

Van Helsing groaned inwardly and sighed, "Fine...You can come with us." He said. "Well if she's going can I stay here?" Carl Asked Hopefully. "Nope, Your Coming with. I can't just annoy Van Helsing, I need to annoy you too." Rika grinned, slapping Carl on the back. Then She realized her back was still injured and ended up hurting herself. "Ow." She stated, suddenly going rigid because of the pain. "Alright, Now out. I'm Going to change your bandages before we leave, so go." Carl said firmly, taking ahold of my shoulders and leading me back to the room we came out of. "Okay! Okay! I can walk myself!" Rika said, walking quickly into the room. Carl shut the door behind him as Rika laid on her stomach on the bed, her shirt hanging over the edge of the bed next to her. She closed her eyes as he undid the bandages and lifted them up, taking the bandages off and rubbing more of the stuff on her back. She felt a deep rumbling in her chest, almost like a purr from a cat as his hands ran over the nearly healed wounds on her back. Luckily it wasn't loud enough for him to notice, but he felt it through her back, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Her eyes snapped open and the rumbling stopped as she realized he could feel the vibrations through her back, "Umm...Yeah." She said quickly. He finished and replaced the bandages, tying them securely in place. "Your showing remarkable healing time. In a day or two You will be completely healed. You'll still be a little sore, but that will go away in time." He said as Rika put her shirt back on. "Cool...But really, Thank you." She said, facing him. "Don't mention it." He said as She opened the door and they walked out of the room, then out of the Abby and met up with Van Helsing outside. "Come on, Helsing. We need to Get going." Rika said. Van Helsing looked at her, then shrugged and got on another horse beside Carl. Rika Declined the Horse and flipped up onto a roof, "Betcha I can Beat you guys there!" She challanged. Van Helsing Grinned, "You've got yourself a deal." He said and Sent the horse immediatly into gallop, making Carl follow suit. Rika laughed and ran, jumping across the gaps in the roofs, occasionally looking at Van Helsing and Carl. She saw the Dock up ahead and Ran faster, when she looked to the side she saw she was far ahead of Van Helsing and Carl. She let out a Roar of joy, then leaped off the last building stretching out and flipping forward, landing on her feet in the crows nest of the ship. "Woo!" She yelled, Both arms in the air as the wind blew threw her hair. She jumped over the edge and grabbed onto a rope, sliding down and landing on the main deck as Van Helsing and Carl came riding up. Rika laughed at them and walked triumphantly down the Gangplank, A smug smile on her lips. Van Helsing Dismounted and clapped her on the shoulder, "You made a good race. I never knew you could run like that." He said smiling. Rika paled slightly, "Well, Back in two double 0 six, All kids like me run that fast." She said smoothly. Rika grinned as she looked past Van Helsing and saw Carl struggling with the Heavy Bags. Van Helsing turned and laughed softly, then went over to Carl and Helped him. Rika headed up the Gangplank with a relatively smaller bag than what the other two had over her shoulder, but it was still loaded with weapons that she knew she wouldn't need.

As they Rose anchor and set sail, Rika stood on the starboard side, leaning over the Railing to gaze into the ocean. Her eyes were glittering with happiness for the first time in the longest time. She wobbled a little on deck because she hadn't acquired her sea legs just yet, but otherwise, she was perfectly fine. She went up to prow of the Ship and watched the rushing white foam of the waves crashing against the hull of the ship as it sped along. She had been on a ship many times before, but it was long long ago. She closed her eyes when she remembered her birth parents and sighed, missing them terribly.

* * *

Van Helsing Watched Rika as she wandered around deck, slightly wobbly from being on land for so long, and smiled. He thought she looked just like a little child in a toy store, marveling at all the nice toys on the shelves. Even in the Abby, her eyes were wide with awe and wonder as she looked at all the experiments and weapons. Mostly the Weapons. Rika suddenly turned, then looked up the main mast at the Crows nest and grinned. _Uh-oh..._ Van Helsing thought as she ran up and leapt onto the mast, grabbing onto ropes and climbing up the mast. "Hey! Get down from there! Your Gonna Fall!" The Captain yelled up at her. "Oh calm down, She's just having fun." Van Helsing grinned, watching her clamber up the mast and finally swing herself into the crows nest.

* * *

Rika looked down at the Captain and Van helsing, "Okay...I'll get down!" She shouted down at them. At that Moment, Van Helsing Said to the captain, "Now You've done it.". Rika Grabbed a rope and swung down just as Carl was coming out onto deck. Just as He turned, Rika let go of the Rope and tackled Carl, both of them catapulting down the stairs at the bottom. Van Helsing, Laughing all the while, Went down the stairs to make sure Rika and Carl were alright. Rika was rolling around Laughing as Carl was trying to get up. They had knocked over a barrel of oil for trade and Carl was falling before he could really get up, and When Van Helsing saw Carl he laughed even harder. Rika was equally covered in Oil, but she managed to get out of the worst of it, Unlike Carl. Rika reached out her hand and Carl Grabbed it, but she ended up slipping back into the oil. "Eww! Yuck!" She cried, still half laughing. "Van Helsing! Help us, will you?" She called. Van helsing was still laughing as he first pulled out Rika, then Carl. "Sorry, Carl. Hee hee hee. I didn't mean to knock you down." Rika snickered as she tried to wipe the oil off her face. "Believe me he has been in Spills more worse than this." Van Helsing grinned. Rika laughed more and slipped as she made her way up the steps, slipping and laughing all the way. She slid across the deck, pretending she was skating around on ice. She jumped and spun, but spun a bit to close to the stairs and when she landed, She slipped and fell down the stairs again. Luckily, Van Helsing was there to stop her from hitting Carl and helped her up again. "Thanks, Van Helsing. Heh, Guess I need practice." Rika grinned as Van helsing shook his head. "Why don't you help Carl up the stairs since he can't even stand up yet..." This was accented by Carl's slipping and falling again. "I rest my case." Van Helsing finished. Rika grinned and Hauled Carl up to his feet, shaking her head as She helped him up the steps, sometimes even slipping herself. "Why can't you find A calmer way to have fun?" Carl Asked as She kicked open the door. "Because it's not fun at all. My life in 2006 was boring enough to nearly drive me insane. My friends actually told me that I once jumped off the school roof just because I felt like it. Ofcourse, I don't remember because of the Concussion I recieved, But I found that my insanity took over for a brief moment." She Said after helping him sit down. She stood and looked out the small window that allowed light from the sun to cascade into the room, giving her hair a shine that almost made it look like gold. "I found a way to get rid of that insanity, even if only for a moment. I thought if I fought every day of my life until I die...I would escape. It actually worked...until I moved to Transylvania. With my Ignorant foster parents and that Damned Gabriel. I don't know who the hell he was, but the real 'Uncle' I had was always kind to me. He understood what I went and was going through." She explained, looking at her hand. She flexed it, then turned back to look at Carl with a faint smile, "You know...I would have never told that to anyone else so freely. I guess your Honest look really effected me somehow. Maybe it's because your a monk." She shrugged. He was still staring at her. Why was she so...Different? Not because she was from the future, But there was something about her that was secret. Forbidden. Dark. She smiled, "I'd better get going to change. Oil is not one of my favorite things." She said, walking out the door. She stood out on deck, looking at the horizon, "I made it dad...I finally made it." She whispered.

She headed below to the small cabin that she occupied, with no window to provide the light she had preferred to be never there. She changed into a Shirt with bell sleeves with a Black corset over it and crimson trousers and boots, tying up her hair to keep it out of her eyes. If She had a scabberd at her side, She would look like a badass Pirate. In her opinion, ofcourse. She went up the steps again and squinted at the Sun when she stepped out onto deck. Carl was already out on deck, Talking with Van Helsing. Rika decided not to intrude and leaned on the starboard side railing, supporting her chin with her hand as she looked out at the horizon. _Well Dad, I guess I finally get a chance to see my roots. Probably atleast a couple hundred years more than I planned, But atleast I'm working at it._ She thought, smiling lightly. She sighed and stood up, feeling slightly homesick as she turned to find Van Helsing and Carl staring at her. Not to mention half the crew that wasn't really doing anything important. She blushed a slight pink and turned back to the Horizon, feeling slightly Anxious when she felt the eyes upon her back. She reached into her pocket and withdrew her switchblade, unfolding it and getting lost on the engraving on the blade and handle. The handle was decorated with a vine that wrapped around it, straying to the butt of the knife and Blossoming into a Fully bloomed rose. The Blade itself Shone with a perfectly polished glow, the single dragon that clawed up the blade stopping at the very tip. She gently tested the sharpness of the blade, jumping slightly when it Cut into her skin. "Still got attitude." she whispered, her finger slowly closing up. She folded the blade again and slipped it into her pocket, still feeling a little pain from her cut. She leaned with both hands on the railing, staring into the white foam of the ocean that flanked the ship. She felt someone behind her, "What's up, Van Helsing?" She asked, smirking. "How did you know it was me?" He asked, standing beside her and resting his hands on the railing. "You smell-I mean, Your footsteps sound different from Carl's. His are kind of Quick, and sometimes his robes would drag along the ground. He's one of those honest ones that actually would care about someone. Yours are cautious, Slow...Like a Hunter's. You sometimes don't like to play by the rules." She said, looking at him. "You heard all that from my footprints?" He asked. "Dude, I graduated highschool early and went to college for two years studying The subconcious behavioral characteristics of humans. If I studied longer I could probably tell you your height and weight by your footsteps." She said, gesturing with her hands. "Things really are that advanced?" He asked, looking at her. "Not as one would think, But yes, It is." Rika sighed. "You seem disappointed." He said, raising his eyebrows. "I am. I like it here and now so much better that I liked it there. There wasn't nearly as much violence, and everything you wanted to know was in a book. There was nothing to brainwash the minds of the young, and certainly nothing to fight over that was worth dying for...It is...So much more peaceful here." She Said, staring out at the sunset that cast a reddish orangish glow that warmed the hearts of everyone on board that evening.


	6. Apology

**I'm sorry!** I'm really really Sorry but my computer was acting up and I couldn't find the right disk to put my stories on! Please don't murder me for my foolishness! TT.TT

I'm serious, But the Chapters will be coming along very soon for both of my stories.

bows I'm very sorry for the inconvience.

**Rika: **And you call yourself an Author!

**Adalia: **Why am I stuck in my chapter?

**Dk:** I did it! I admit it! I am a disgrace! sob

**Ada:** No your not, You created both me and...Um...That girl over there and that one over there.

**Dk:** So I did, so I did...

**Trina:** Ahhh, Quiet.

**Rika:** Shut it, Gothika. Go back to your cult.

**Trina: **You shut up, you stupid little kid! This is the traditional kinda crap that my dad had to wear!

**Rika:**Who was your dad? A Mortition?

**Dk:**Please stop fighting.

**Ada:**You know you can make them stop fighting by not writing anything else.

**Dk: **Oh yeah. Neener neener!


	7. On my Way

Rika yawned and stretched, her nails slightly lengthening the way a cat's would when it stretches. She grimaced slightly at the bad taste in her mouth and the horrible headache she had. When they had gotten off the Ship in Budapest, She Had visited the Inn's bar and drank as much of the beer as she could. Van Helsing and Carl had to drag her away from a bad fight she had gotten into because one of the men had grabbed her ass. "Well he shouldn'a Grabbed my ass. The filth shoulda kept his hands to hisself." she had said defensively, her words slurring together. She grinned slightly at the memory and Got up, putting on a white blouse and a red corset, then black trousers and Boots. "Please tell me there is a cure for bad Transylvanian hangovers." She said as she sat down infront of Van Helsing and put her head on the table. "Ofcourse. It's called coffee." He quipped, then put a cup on the table. Rika groaned as she picked her head up, "My god, Why couldn't you stop me after beer number 16?" She said, taking a drink of the bitter substance in her cup. "Because you said that if we tried to stop you you'd, and I quote, 'Gut us both and give us a cheap vasectomy.'" Carl said. Rika snorted when she heard that and ended up spilling a bit of her coffee on the table, "Sorry. I get that way when I'm drunk. I was just playin'." she said. "You could have fooled me, You pulled out a knife when I said something." Carl said, looking up from his book. "Oh? And What of You, VH? Why aren't you telling me of my troubles?" She grinned, looking up from her mug. "Because I would like to talk to you in private." He said, standing up. "Eh...Fine." She said, standing up but nearly falling over. She drained her mug, grimacing from the leftover sludge at the bottom, and walked after him. Carl looked over the top of his book and watched the door close, feeling a sense of ominance. "So what's up, Van Helsing? What do you want to talk about?" She said and turned around. "I wanted to know if you are okay? Last night you kept asking us if there was a purpose for you here, and if there wasn't...You'd find a way to die." He said, looking at her. She was silent, as if stubborn to keep quiet about her past. "You don't have to be suspicious of me. You already seem to know all there is about me." He said, sitting down. She sighed, then sat down opposite of him with her feet on the table. "I was drunk and depressed. Way...Uh...Forward when, I kept trying to figure out a way to live life on the edge. Heaven and I were the two that really stood out. We were both labeled Troublesome and destructive, But we knew we were just misunderstood. Heh...I almost miss the days when we were just cruisin' after saying 'Screw you' To the teachers and skipping school. One time we disassembled the principal's car and reassemmbled it on the school roof. 'Course we had like...ten other mechanics to get it all done in one night." she said, laughing."Car?" Van helsing asked, raising an Eyebrow. "Uh...Yeah. Sorry. Big 'futuristic' thing we drive around in." I said, smiling sheepishly. There was silence until, "I've tried to do it more than once, you know." She said. Van helsing looked at her, she was staring out the window, her face passive.

"Do what?" He asked, still staring at her. "Killing myself." She replied, turning to him and pulling down her collar. There was a scar looping around her neck, the proof of an attempted at hanging. "You tried hanging yourself." He said, staring at the scar. "Yeah..." She nodded, Pulling the collar back up. "I...don't like when people stare." she said, Her eyes almost icy as she looked at him. "I'm sorry." he said, looking off somewhere else. "This interregation is over." She said abruptly and walked out, nearly knocking over Carl. Van helsing sighed, shaking his head as he heard a door above him slam shut. Carl looked at him, but Van Helsing shook his head and gently brushed passed him.

Rika laid on her bed, staring at ceiling. She was angrily thinking violent thoughts; Most of them about Van Helsing. _I shouldn't have told him. No matter what I say he's always gonna be worried I'm gonna spiral into a fit of depression and try to kill myself again...This sucks._ She thought. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, and somehow succeeded. Only...There were no dreams of Dracula in her sleep; Only something that would terrify her enough to nausea.

'_Ready, Anna?' 'Yeah daddy! Come on, Let's go!' Rika cried, running toward her father. Strong arms lifted her up and flung her high into the air as she laughed, flipping and grabbing onto a plastic treebranch. She stood and held out her arms for balance, then lowered them as she jumped up and down, then tried to cartwheel on it, but ran into the tree trunk and fell into her father's arms. 'Rika...You know you need to be careful.' he said, taking her into a different section of the lab. 'Why does mommy want me to stay here, daddy? Doesn't she miss me at home?' Rika asked, looking up as her father took some of her blood. 'Mommy doesn't want you home just yet...She thinks you should stay here until your ready. But you know what? I don't think so. I think we should go wherever we want without mommy's permission...Don't you think?' He asked. 'Yeah! Can we go to the Sea? I've only seen it in pictures and I wanna see it in real life!' Rika said excitedly. 'Alright...To the Sea it is!' He said, whisking her up and twirling her around._

Rika smiled in her sleep as she remembered, but it didn't last long. It never did.

_There was fire. Lots of it. 'Anna! Let's Go!' Her father said, picking her up and running down a hall. 'There he is!' 'He has the Experiment!' Guards Yelled and ran after them. Rika held on tight to her father's shirt as he ran, taking sharp turns and cutting through rooms. They stopped in a garage and got in a car, then crashed through the door, speeding off into the night. Rika was shaking in the front seat, but her father was sweating and breathing heavily. Rika looked at her hands, they were covered in blood...But not hers. 'Daddy?' She whispered fearfully. 'It's alright, Anna. I'll be alright.' He said, trying to reassure her. Suddenly, Her father fell into unconciousness and the car veered into a tree, tipping the car upside-down and flinging Rika out the door and into the forest. She slowly got up and struggled past the foliage back to the car where she saw her father. 'Daddy?' she called, but he lay still. She crawled to his side and gently shook him, but he never moved. Something clattered to the ground as a green bundle fell onto the roof of the car. Rika reached for it as she heard other cars coming. Quickly she grabbed it and ran into the forest, but already the soldiers were chasing after her. When she reached a cliff's wall, she stopped. The full moon was shining down on the crowd of soldiers and Rika, until an ear-shattering scream pierced the night and made the soldiers shiver. Rika's body was changing into something larger than any of the guards. Powerful jaws and grew from her face as jet black fur with hidden black spots sprouted all over, claws stronger than steel sprouting from her fingers, a long tail twitching as she raised her face to the moon and roared. 'My god...She's changed! Run!' they yelled, but she was too fast. Blood splattered as one of them fell to the ground, missing a large part of his chest. They continued to run but one by one, They all fell. The last made it to the car, but he was dragged back to the clearing and slammed against the wall, then into the ground as his jaw came away from his head in her paws. Rika's tail twitched as her slitted eyes scanned the carnage around her, her mouth dripping blood from one she had to bite. She looked down at the green bundle and carefully unwrapped it, the swtichblade knife falling into her paw. She curled up into a ball and held the knife close to her, the silver and holy water combined inside it's blade burning her skin as exhaustion took over and she fell asleep to someone calling her name. 'Rika! Rika!'_

"Rika! Rika! Wake up!" Carl said, shaking her. He was the first that heard her screams and tried to wake the tossing and turning girl. Rika gasped as she sat up, trembling all over. "Rika! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Rika shook her head as she suddenly leaned over the bed and threw up, "_Mein Gott.._._ich wiederholte es._" She moaned. "Rika!" Carl shook her again and helped her sit up. "Rika, are you alright?" He asked, his eyes wide with worry. "Ugh...Please don't shake me again. I just had a nightmare." she said, coughing. "It seemed more than just a nightmare to me." Van Helsing said from the doorway. "Oh Yeah? Why don't you try having Your father die in front of you and see how you fair." She said, Getting up and shoving past him. "Let's go...We're burning daylight." She said, hefting up her bag and going outside. She was already on her horse as the other two came out and secured the bags wordlessly. She ignored the concerned glance From Carl and kicked the already skittery horse, Her guess was it could sense her other side._ I can't take this shit no more._ she thought grudingly as they stopped at night to rest. As Van Helsing and Carl drifted to sleep, She sat closer to the fire. She stared into it as she turned the knife over in her hands, trying to forget the nightmares that constantly plagued her existance. In the immortal words of Frankenstein, All she wanted was to exist. Technically, She didn't exist at this time and couldn't possibly ever find the 'one who's meant for her', As her late therapist said. _Ha! Like there was ever such a thing._ she thought grimly, but grinned when she remembered her therapist. Her _mother_ hired her as a last resort to her accused insanity; But being a completely sane person with not-so-sane thoughts, She instead drove her therapist to a small asylumn to be treated for Paranoia. A tap on the shoulder made her jump and drop her knife in the fire, "Damnit!" She whispered loudly and thrust her hand into the fire. She grabbed the Knife and yanked it out, shaking the embers from it and her sleeve. "Carl...I should kill you for that." She said, glaring up at him. He looked alarmed, But she sighed, "Sorry...This thing's really valuable since I lost my bracelet to Gabriel." she said, looking at the fire again.

She thought of something, "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" She asked as he sat beside her.

"I couldn't...What about you?" He said, poking the logs around with a stick.

"Eh...Couldn't sleep either." She answered casually, leaning back on her elbows.

There was an uncomfortable silence, But Carl broke it by suddenly asking: "Are you alright?". "Yes!" She practically yelled, then snapped her fingers and sighed. "Yeah...I'm okay. It's normal for me to do that after one of my dreams...It's nothing though." She added quickly. But it was far from that; She knew from her psychology course, that her dreams were supressed or hidden memories._ Kinda like Batman..._ She had thought when she read that. Rika smiled and muttered, "Kinda like Batman..." to herself, but Carl looked up. "What? Did you say something?" He asked, clearly he had nodded off. Rika snorted and stood up, "Come on, Your tired and you need to get to sleep." She said, Helping him up to walk him over to a small makeshift bed. Somehow during her depositing him on the bed, she tripped over a rock and fell, with Carl landing on top of her. She sighed, _This is what I get for helping people...Why is it that I'm the one who's the pratfaller?_ she thought, annoyed at her position. The body heat that was on top of her made her sleepy, making her curse her mother for cursing her this way. She fought to stay awake, but sleep once again overtook her as she finally closed her eyes.

* * *

Mein gott...Ich wiederholte es- My god...I did it again. 


	8. The Attack

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Van Helsing and their characters(But I have the movie), However I own Rika and the peoples that have nothing to do with Van Helsing and the movie.

**Brief warning:** Okay...I'm sorry, But I accidently put in some stuff that isn't necessarily sunshine and Flo'ers...So, if your a bit uncomfortable with blood, skip the part whe she's fighting the monster. Personally I don't think it's that bad...Ofcourse I did see resident evil 1 and 2 and play all the games too, so...Don't listen to me.

* * *

When it got colder the at night, Rika shivered and snuggled closer to the source of warmth that was very near to her as arms wrapped around her and kept her close. Being half asleep she never thought anything of it until that following morning...

When Van Helsing awoke that morning, He found a smoldering fire and Carl and Rika holding each other while they slept. He wasn't sure, but he felt somewhat angry seeing the two, but found it more...funny. Rika awoke slowly to the warmth that surrounded her, feeling rested because no nightmares had plagued her. She smiled softly and snuggled into what she thought was a pillow, but was in fact Carl's chest. "So you had a good rest, then?" A voice asked. She looked up, slightly disoriented, "Huh?" She asked. "Look down." he said and she did, then was wide awake. "Atleast he didn't wake up." She said, but groaned when Carl looked up, half asleep. "What happened?" He asked groggily. "We got smashed and had the night of our lives." Rika said sarcasticly, getting up and stretching. Carl thought she was serious and looked alarmed, then realized she was joking and let out a relieved sigh. "Oh? And What was that?" She asked, turning and raising an eyebrow. "Nothing, of course!" He said quickly. "What? You wouldn't like to spend a night with me? Is that it?" She demanded, her hands on her hips as Van Helsing watched, laughing quietly. "No! Not at all!" He said, holding his hands up. "Oh so now you think I'm Easy! Is that It, now!" She demanded. He was getting more and more flustered as she twisted his words around, then she growled, yes _growled_, and jumped back on her horse. "Let's go...I don't want anyone else to think I'm always late, too." She said angrily as a still-laughing Van Helsing and a glum Carl got on thier horses. She kicked hers into a gallop as they traveled through forests and over a mountain or two, stopping every other night until it came. "We Gotta stop tonight Van Helsing." She said as they had the village in sight, though it was still a day and a half's travel. "No...We can go through the night." He said. She pulled her horse infront of his, "No. We _Need_ to stop tonight." She said, emphasizing the word 'Need'. She looked in his eyes, practicly yelling at him mentally to let them camp out that night. He sighed, "I suppose we are a few days early...We could stay perhaps one night." He said quietly, though there was a hint of annoyance in his voice. She sighed, "Thank you." She said quietly.

That night when she was sure they were asleep, she Snuck out and removed her clothes from the cover of a large bush and neatly folded them, hiding them strategically under her blanket to make it look like she was asleep. She hurried back into the underbrush and waited, for that night was a full moon and she was forced to change. Once again the thick blanket of solid black fur rippled across her body, claws sharper than knives grew frrom her fingers, but retracted to remain half hidden as pointy ears rose from her skull. Jaws stronger than any Werewolf's grew from her face as a long, thin black tail sprung from the base of her back. Her eyes became slitted, but stayed blue as she became a creature much unlike any that is considered 'normal'. She let out a shuddering breath, her whiskers twitching as she scratched her chin with her hind foot and shook herself. She purred and bounded off like some mutant panther, her coat glistening in the bright moonlight. She wasn't aware that someone had followed her, even though her senses gave her much more than just amusement.

Van Helsing sat up, still restless after the nightmare that had worked it's way into his mind. He heard a shuddering breath and instantly he crouched, immediately Drawing a revolver from his bag. He didn't have time to get the crossbow, so he was forced to use the gun as he crept forward and saw the hulking creature. It's tail was unlike a Werewolf's, and the claws and ears were much too different. It scratched it's chin with a hind foot and shook itself, it's whiskers twitching as it purred and bounded off. He followed quietly, his hat and coat left back near the fire on that frigid night.

Rika felt the cool air brush against her ears as they twitched, and she leapt down into a small river and roared in joy, far too caught up in her playfulness to see Van Helsing watching her curiously. She crawled back onto the bank and shook herself, spraying water everywhere. Van Helsing took this chance to take aim and fire, the bullet slicing through her side as she roared in pain. She noticed him and leaped, knocking the gun out of his hand as she pinned him to the ground. Rika's hand-like paws wrapped around his wrists as she held him down, resisting the urge to bite him. He stopped his struggling and looked in her eyes, the gentle blueness of them kept him from attacking as she leapt up and stepped back on her hind feet. She stood taller then him when he stood up, she actually had to look down at him, her feline face was passive as she turned from him. Her right ear twitched as she whipped around and leapt back, Tackling the werewolf that had tried to attack Him. Her roar echoed as she kicked Van Helsing back, then another word escaped her lips as she yelled in broken english, "Run!" Though it sounded more like her roar. Van Helsing ignored that and shot at the Werewolf, hitting it several times as Rika Fought with it. She was scratching the Werewolf in several places as well as Biting at it's neck. After suffering a scratch to the chest, She finally ripped the top part of it's head off. She growled and dropped the bit of gore in her hand/paw, her shoulders hunched over as she hit her knees and The Hunger took over.

She took a bite outof the werewolf, her razor sharp teeth tearing through sinew and muscle. She ate ravenously, though great tears fell from her eyes. Van Helsing took a step back, his eyes still trained on the massive form that was eating away at the Werewolf. He raised his gun and pulled back the hammer, the click of it made Rika look up, her muscles tensed as she looked over her shoulder, blood dripping from her jaws. The bullet whizzed by her head as she leapt out of the way, Then leaped past him into the shadows. Carl would have been shot as he came out of the foliage if Van helsing Hadn't have used all his ammunition on the Werewolf and Rika. "Is Rika alright?" Van helsing asked, but Carl was staring at the half eaten Werewolf laying on the ground and Van Helsing had to shake him vigorously. "Is Rika Alright?" He asked again and they both ran back to camp as They saw it was like a battlefield, to them a clear sign that Rika was also attacked. They spotted her already laying on the ground, extremely pale but otherwise seemingly unharmed. Carl knelt beside her and felt her forehead, "She's feverish. We need to get her to a safer place." He said, looking up at Van Helsing. "Wake her up. We're getting to the village now." He said and put fresh rounds into his Gun as he quickly Strapped his bags to a Horse. "Van Helsing!" Came Carl's panicked voice. Van Helsing looked at Carl and He looked pale, "She won't wake up." He said. Van Helsing Got on his horse and told Carl to hand her to him, Then Carl Hurried and took up everything, dousing the fire and strapping his and Rika's bags to his horse. The two Made their horses gallop at full speed toward the village, finally reaching the outskirts just after dawn.

With Rika cradled gently but firmly into his arms, Van Helsing ran to the inn that was said to house a Doctor. When confronted by the Two, he at first denied them, thinking they were crazy. Until he saw Rika's shivering form in Van Helsing's arms, then he immediately flung open the door and allowed them in, telling Van Helsing to lay her down on the bed as he went off to get his bag. When he returned, he checked Rika's pulse and listened to her heartbeat, then spotted the tiny stains of blood on her shirt and gently took it off. Carl gasped softly at the sight of her wounds, Being larger than they were now that she was human. Three jagged claw marks stabbed across her chest as her side was bleeding from the bullet that grazed it. "What happened to her?" The doctor asked, already trying to rub something on her wounds. Rika was awake now from the pain, not allowing him to touch her. "No! Don't touch me...Don't touch me..." She said, at first her voice urgent, but her exhaustion was getting ahold of her. "Rika...It's alright, He's here to help." Carl said, going to her side. "No...I don't want him to touch me..." she said weakly, trying to stop the doctor from giving her anesthetics. "Please miss...You'll die without treatment." The doctor said, trying to stick her with the syringe again. "I'd rather die...Atleast I'd be with my dad." she said, now her voice near a whisper. "Rika...Please..." Carl whispered, pleading, his head near hers. He whispered something else that was inaudible to Van Helsing and the doctor and She turned her head slightly and winced, for the pain was coursing from her chest to her head. Her gentle blue-grey eyes looking into his as she closed them slowly, "Okay..." She whispered faintly and the doctor ushered them out. "I need to concentrate for injuries such as this." he said, closing the door behind him as he began to work. He took a needle and began stitching up her side, but had to first treat it for silverburn. "Odd..." He said, looking closely at her wounds. She stirred when he strayed too long and he went back to work, the bleeding stopped in her wounds, but nevertheless he took extra precautions and bandaged her up tightly and still used the utmost care.

When Carl and Van Helsing were ushered out of the room, Both of them felt terrible for not protecting her better. While they waited, they couldn't help but worry for her and what Janette said when they had told him who she was and where she came from. They couldn't even speak, they were just sitting restlessly as the seconds tick-tocked by like hours. It was Late afternoon when the doctor came out, closing the door softly behind himself as Van Helsing and Carl abruptly got up to talk to him. When he was bombarded with questions, the doctor shushed them and drew them away from the door. "She was nearly going into shock when you got her to me, But luckily you spoke to her and calmed her down, So I was able to get her to sleep again. The Wound to her chest isn't as bad as the wounds to her side, but I'm not worried about her chest wound." He said, looking at the two. Van Helsing and Carl exchanged glances, then looked at the doctor oddly. "Her side wound was slightly burned. I've only seen it in wolves and such only because it is Silverburn." He said quietly, as if someone was listening.

Van Helsing was silent as Carl said, "Thank you...We can take care of the rest."

"Just make sure you call me if her condition gets worse." He said, then went to go get his instruments.

Van Helsing and Carl followed him to see her as the Doctor quietly left. Carl went to ask the doctor something, saying he would be right back. Rika stirred slightly and slowly opened her eyes, "Van Helsing...are you okay?" she asked weakly. He forgot all about the Silverburn and went to her side, "Yes...Are you?" He asked, gently brushing the bangs out of her face. "I feel like I have a boulder on my chest." She said, shifting somewhat. "Stay still...You shouldn't move so much." He said, placing a hand on her forehead. She smiled weakly, "Whatever...You know you want me to get up." She said. Van Helsing smiled and shook his head, "I want you to rest." He said. She closed her eyes when his hand trailed down the side of her face, his hand soothing and cool. "Just don't get hurt again." He said softly. "Sooner to die than to live." She said, smiling as she looked looked at him. "Then let's hope that you don't die anytime soon." He quipped as Carl Came in. Van Helsing's hand slid off her face as he turned around in surprise, "We came a little early...Two weeks from now The Vampires will attack." He said, Looking at Van Helsing and Rika. "Great...That means I gotta stay here. She said, sighing. "I'm gonna go stir-crazy..." Rika mumbled as Carl stood beside Van Helsing. "You'd be lucky if you did." Carl murmured. "What?" She asked. "Nothing!" Carl Said quickly. "Carl...Tell me _Now_." She said, looking sternly at him. He sighed submissively and said, "Your side is affected by Silverburn...We're starting to think that the werewolf that scratched you, turned you into one.".

"That's impossible...I'm already-" She stopped herself then continued on. "I'm already guarded against that...In The future they developed a serum that stops transformation." She said quickly. "Are you sure?" Van Helsing asked, staring hard into her eyes. "Yeah...I should be." She said, raising her eyebrows. "I'll check on you later." Van helsing said and left the room. "Thought he'd never leave." She said, then scooted back to sit up a little. "Rika! You shouldn't move!" Carl said. "Oh hu-ow-Hush. I'll be fine. Don't treat me like a delicate little girl, cause I'm not one. I'm a grown woman, thank you." She said, grimacing when she bent her side a little. Carl sat beside her on the bed, careful not to sit on her legs. "You guys really were that worried about me?" She asked, looking at Carl. "Of course! We couldn't let you die." He said, his eyes meeting hers. She looked down, "Thanks..." She softly, but gratefully. "That's the second time you guys saved my life." She said, smirking. "I don't know how to thank you properly." She said. A thought popped into Carl's head at her statement and he grinned. She thought for a moment, then knocked him head-over-heels off the bed. "You Jerk! You really think I'm _that_ Easy!" She exclaimed. Carl got up, rubbing his head, "Sorry." he mumbled, thinking he should have known better. He heard Rika sigh, "Come here..." She said. He cautiously went back over to her, "Sit down.", carefully he sat down on the side of the bed again. She placed a hand on his face, then pulled him in and softly kissed him on his lips. It lasted longer than she would have liked, but something made her stay that way as she pulled him a little closer. She felt his hands move around to her sides as he minded her side and pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. A hand moved up to support her neck and she slipped her arms around him. There was no space between them, It felt like they were becoming part of each other. When she shifted, pain shot up from her chest and she snapped out of her daze, pulling away from Carl and shaking her head. They were both breathing heavily, "I-I-I'm sorry...I um..." He said, looking at her. She nodded a little, "I'm just a little tired." She said, sliding back under the blanket. He got up and opened the door, shutting off the light as Rika turned her back to him. He took one last look at her and gently closed the door behind him.


	9. Finding Id

Rika Winced, then shouted as she slapped Van Helsing on the top of his head, "That hurt!" She yelled. "Well stop moving." He said calmly, trying to concentrate on her side. She scowled, then tried to stay still as he looked at her side. She squirmed, "Will you stop moving?" He asked, now a bit irritated. "Well I wouldn't move if it didn't hurt." She said, glaring at him. Van helsing sighed inwardly and concentrated as she held still. "He was right, there was a bit of Silverburn...Are you sure your not affected by the Werewolf venom?" He asked and Rika heaved a sigh. "Absolutely positive!" She said irritably. He stood, "Only fools are positive." He quoted. Rika opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came, making her grumble incoherently. "Your doing better, but I still think you should stay in bed." He said, but regardless Rika got up. "Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Whatever...I'm getting up, I'm walking around. I've been in bed for a week and the vampires will be attacking friday. I need to build strength." She said, Pulling on a loose shirt. "Your lucky...I'd have killed you by now if those damn wounds weren't on my Ti-front." She said, sulking. Van Helsing supressed a grin as she brushed her hair, still muttering herself about her wounds.

"Honestly...They have no dignity. Scratch me on the chest. The chest! They've got to be frustrated or something." she mumbled, then turned and looked at Van Helsing. "What?" She said. "Nothing...You just remind me of someone." He said softly, turning to leave. "Wait..." She said, walking to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay...I lost someone, too." She said, looking at him. "Ms.Valerious...From what I've heard...Was a very virtuous woman. She couldn't have been any more right for you." She said, looking sympathetic. All the while he hadn't turned, but he did when she finished talking. They both seemed frozen for a moment, Then Van Helsing reached down and hugged her, her eyes widening in shock as he did. She akwardly put her arms around him, returning his hug gently. When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes for a moment, but snapped out of it and pulled away. She was still a bit confused, but managed a weak grin, "Your welcome." She said. "Just don't worry about me when those vamps come 'round." She said, grinning more readily. "Fine." He said, ruffling her hair. "Hey!" She cried, playfully punching his arm. "Watch the hair, jerk." She said, her scowl more like a smirk. He laughed and left, quickly closing the door on the brush that was thrown at him. It was already dusk and Carl was just getting back from...Whatever he was doing all day. This piqued Rika's Curiosity and she asked him outfront, "Dude...What did you do all day?" She asked. "Trying to clear my head." he said inaudibly, then louder, "Just doing some reading where I couldn't be disturbed." He said, looking at her knowingly. "Your still not mad about the bat are you?" She asked, shaking her head. "It Could have bitten me!" He said defensively. Rika and Van Helsing laughed, "Now that was funny! He _leapt_ out his chair." She said, nearly falling off her chair. "Oh ow...That hurts." She said, still laughing as she held her side. "Serves you right." he said, sighing sulkily.

The three snapped out of it as they heard screams and Rika jumped up and ran outside, Van Helsing and Carl following close behind. She followed the screams and skidded to a halt infront of a burning house, black smoke billowing from it's half fallen roof. "My child! She's still in there!" Rika heard and turned her face toward the speaker. The Young woman that yelled had a tear-streaked, but smudged face from the fire. She looked at the house and Ran toward it, Van Helsing and Carl Calling her name and grabbing for her to stop her. She dodged thier grabs and smashed through the door, gritting her teeth and steeling her nerves to continue on. She looked around and called out for the child, Stumbling forward and having to leap the stairs to get to the crying on the higher level. "Where are you!" She yelled, shielding her eyes from the embers and heat that floated and billowed around her. She ran, then jumped over a gaping hole in the floor to get to the crying girl that sat curled up near a wall. "It's okay...You'll be alright." She said, picking up the girl as she tried to provide what comfort she could. She held the girl tightly but gently as she tried to find a way out. She spotted a window and told her, "Hold on tight, And whatever you do...Don't ever open your eyes or look up." She said. The girl nodded and shut her eyes tight, then buried her head in Rika's Shoulder as Rika took off running. Her eyes became slitted as she ran faster, then threw herself out the second-story window. She twisted around and landed on her feet just as the house came crashing down behind them. She put the girl down and told her to run around the house, find her mother. The child quickly ran as Rika hit her knees, now feeling the immense pain that was shooting up from her chest and side, and her back. She fell forward, closing her eyes as the exhaustion took over and she passed out. A figure came from the shadows, the flickering firelight casting shadows over his smooth face as he looked down at Rika. He brushed the hair from her face to get a better look, gently moving her head to see. "My heart...It calls for you." He whispered, his lips brushing against her ear. "Does yours answer?" He asked, his face coming close to kiss her. "Rika!" A voice called and he looked up, then disappeared into the shadows as Carl and Van Helsing ran to her side. Van Helsing shook her, "Rika! Rika! Wake up!" "Mm..No...F-Five more minutes." she mumbled and they both breathed a sigh of relief. Van Helsing Picked her up as she shifted, "Owww...Watch my side, you...you..." She passed out before she could finish.

The Next morning she woke up with a dull pain in her chest and side...and an odd warmth around her. _Okay...whatever you do...Don't open your eyes..._ a voice said her head. She didn't listen and opened them anyway, _aaaand she did. That's great. Yeah, That's right. Don't ever listen to Your ID! _the voice said. When she saw who was lying next to her, her eyes widened. _Yeah. 'oh crap.'...Yeah, That's Van Helsing...With his shirt off. You see right._ Id said as Rika swallowed, feeling slightly nervous. _How the hell did this happen?_ Rika thought. _You were freezing to death and he...um...had to use body heat._ Id said shyly. _Wait...so your my Id? My Inner Desires? but aren't you...? Yeah Sweety, I'm your more shy and passive side. You get to know people better, I'm shown more._ Id said. _I'm screwed._ Rika thought. _No, I don't think your close to that yet._ Id said. Rika groaned inwardly and close her eyes at the bad joke, but she thought more optomisticly when she saw Van Helsing's bare chest. _Wow, Your interested? But he's still hung over about Anna._ Id said worriedly. _Quiet, I'm trying to concentrate._ Rika said, making Id Groan. _Man, this guy is built! How does he stay in shape?_ Rika marveled looked down at herself and blushed a deep red, for her shirt was also gone. _Oh...my...cod._ Rika thought, almost starting to panic. Her eyes became slits as she willed herself to calm down and stealthily slide out of the bed. She quickly pulled her shirt on and left, looking over her shoulder as she hurried downstairs. She passed by Carl as he did a double take and followed her, Walking beside her, "What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head, "Nothing, Just wanted to take a walk...Wanna join me?" She asked, hoping he'd say 'no' but knowing he would say 'yes'. "Sure. Why not?" He said as she walked slower. "Can You tell me about the future?" He asked. "Sure...Why not?" She said, then started to tell him all about the future; the internet(yay!) and cars, television and airplanes. As she talked he listened, wandering into the woods that bordered the village. Soon she began to ask him about himself and Van Helsing, learning what _really_ happened when they fought Dracula. When she heard about Anna she frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that...But Atleast she's with her Family." She said, sounding optimistic. "Always look on the bright side of death?" Carl asked, "Yeah...It's always been a thing with me and my dad." She said, smiling softly. They stopped at a cliff as she sat down at the edge and dangled her legs off of it. "Are you sure this is safe?" Carl asked and Rika laughed. "'Course! What're you? Afraid?" She asked, and looking over her shoulder at him. "N-No. Of course not!" He said, inching toward the edge, toward her. "'Fraidy cat! 'Fraidy cat!" she taunted him. "I am not!" he said, walking more boldly. He stopped when he caught sight of the Drop and Rika got up, getting in his field of vision and carefully guiding him toward the edge. "Just look at me 'till I tell you, 'kay?" she said, catching his glance. She gently pulled his hands as she smiled, then moved to the side, "See? That wasn't so bad." She said and extended her arm, gesturing to the horizon. She looked at him as she lowered her arm, Then lifted his chin, Making him look up from the drop. "Don't look down...That only makes it worse." She said, smiling. "Look out there." she said, nodding toward the horizon. Carl looked and smiled, actually appreciating the view even though Rika wasn't in it, but he couldn't help but turn his head and look at her. "In the Future...I've never seen anything this beautiful and clear. Only in pictures." she said, smiling Sadly. She looked at him and started, because she didn't notice he was staring at her. She turned to him, "Carl...I-" She stopped short when he kissed her, pulling close. Her eyes widened, but she closed her eyes and slid her arms around his neck, kissing him back. She opened her eyes and they were slitted as they glowed slightly with reflecting light from the sun. She blinked and pulled away, Breathing heavily as she tried to control her primal instincts. "Carl...I can't." She breathed. She swallowed, "You have no idea what your dealing with." She said, then ran off.

Carl Shook his head, snapping himself out of what Daze he was in. 'You have no idea what your dealing with.', that's what she had said before running off. Was there something wrong with her? Could it have something to do with the Silverburn on her side? Why did she heal so quickly? The questions came one after another, and for once Carl didn't have the answers. He sighed, then walked back toward the Village. Being around RIka gave him courage, somehow she always seemed to make him feel better. He sighed, wishing he was as brave as Van Helsing, because then he'd be able to win Rika over.

Rika stopped inside the forest when she doubled over and tried to control her predator. Her hands hit the ground as they became claws, but returned to hands when she managed to control herself. She let out a shuddering breath, exhausted until she heard faint wingbeats. Her head snapped up and looked at the sky, it was beginning to thin to nightfall. "Fuck." She said then Broke out into a run back to the Village. "Vampires! Vampires!" She Screamed, pointing at the Sky. "Get Inside! Vampires!" She kept Yelling. The Villagers screamed as they looked and saw the three figures in the sky flying toward them.


	10. Fighting the Vampires

Listen Everybody...I'd like to say thank you very much for reading my story. It's really nice of you guys to really read and like the stuff I write.

**DK:**Give 'em a hand guys!

**Ada:** -stands and applauds-

**Trina and Rika:** -claps grudgingly-

-glares-

**Trina and Rika:** -stands and applauds-

**DK:** See? We all thank you. _Don't We?_

**Trina:** Yeah! -gulp-

**Rika: **Of course! -gulp-

**Wolf:** When Will I get any sheep?

* * *

"Van Helsing! Get the Fuck out here, You Lard ass!" She yelled. Van Helsing Came out with his crossbow as she pointed and he looked up, "His Brides..." he growled. Rika snapped out her switchblade, the Long blade glinting benevolently. She Jumped onto a small canopy and onto the roof of a building, then Ran to meet one as She leapt toward her. Her nails sharpened as she knocked her down, flicking out her blade as she grinned, "Hi...My name's Rika." She said as she stabbed for her heart. The Blonde-haired Bride screeched and Rika grabbed her sensitive ears, dropping the knife as she was knocked off. "Marishka." She said simply, then swiped at her. Rika slid under her and grabbed her knife, then slashed at Marishka's leg, making her screech again as Rika grit her teeth. She Leapt up and looked around, for Marishka had disappeared. "VH!" She yelled, running toward him when she saw her flying low toward him. She ran faster as her eyes went to slits as she Tackled Marishka and they rolled on the ground. Marishka tried to bite at her neck but Rika caught her jaws and held them away. Rika glared at Marishka with her slitted eyes as Marishka was caught off guard, then was kicked off of her as she caught Rika about her shoulders and lifted her up. "Oy! Let me Go, You overgrown Rat outta hell!" She cried, Taking her knife and cutting Marishka's Claw. She screeched and Let go, but Rika held on. "You Rat bastard, you hurt me!" She yelled, grabbing her wing and making her crash into the ground. Her blonde hair was wild as she changed into human form and glared at her. "Your sisters Aleera and that old hag over there, Verona, I guess...Well, Your all old hags, but I guess your used to seeing those crows feet in the mirror." She grinned as Marishka leapt for her and ran right into Rika's outstretched Blade. She screamed as Rika held on, keeping the knife in her heart as she grit her teeth against the pain and shoved it in farther. She scratched Rika as she knocked her away and clawed at her own chest, but finally crumbled to dust as the other two screamed in dispair and flew off. "That hurt." Rika said, looking at her arm. She scooped up her switchblade and dusted it off, "Thanks." She said and walked over to Van Helsing as she handed him his hat and sat beside him. "I hate Vampires." She said, leaning back. "Same here." he said, putting his hat back on. "Your bleeding." She said, looking at him. He nodded, Then sighed as he leaned back beside her, his crossbow resting beside him. "Thanks...Y'know from before." She said sheepishly.(Sheep? 'no, sheepish.' Gr.) "Your welcome." He said, looking at her. "You better get that looked at." he said, pointing to her arm. "I'll be fine. It's just a scratch." She said.

She sighed, then stood up. "Can't wait 'till they get back." She said, looking at the sky. He stood up beside her, "You sure your alright?" He asked. "Yeah...Are You?" she asked. "I've had worse." he said, also looking at the sky. "Ya think They're gonna go crying to Dracula?" she asked. "Why wouldn't they?" He said as they walked back to the inn. "Morbid Embarassment that they got beaten by a kid." She said, grinning. Van Helsing laughed and ruffled her hair, Making her playfully punch him in the ribs. When They went into the inn they were practicly Wrestling. He tossed his crossbow to Carl, Who caught it, and was jumped on by Rika, who instantly put him in the headlock. He flipped her over and had her head under his arm as she tried to escape, but slipped through and flipped on her hands and kicked him in the butt. "Ha HA!" She grinned. "Woah!" She cried and dodged him. "Nyah-oof!" She cried when he finally tackled her and started tickling her. "Ha ha ha! Okay Okay! Hee hee hee! Uncle! Uncle!" She cried, laughing until tears came to her eyes. He got off of her as she slowly stopped laughing, "I think I'm gonna throw up." She said laughing softly still. She giggle again as she got up, but leaned against Carl For support. "I have to go take a shower...I'm covered in mud, vampire dust, and...God knows what else." She said, walking back up the stairs.

She took down her hair, it cascading down her shoulders as she shivered slightly. She let out a shuddering sigh as her wounds healed the rest of the way. "Man, that was annoying..." She said softly. A knock came at her door and she raised an eyebrow, "Hope it ain't roomservice...I might get mad because they didn't leave a chocolate on my pillow." She said sarcasticly. She opened the door and saw Van Helsing, "Oh...Hey VH. What's up?" She said, letting him come in. "What?" He said. "Sorry...I still think I'm...Never mind. What's wrong?" She asked. "Um...Nothing, Really. I just wanted to know if you were really okay. If Marishka hadn't hesitated, You would have been drained." he said, looking down at her. "Yeah...Lucky she was." Rika said, looking off. She turned around and faced the window, looking panicked. If He had seen her eyes..."I mean...Something must have gotten to her in order for her to do that." She said, laughing nervously. She turned around and looked surprised, for Van Helsing was right behind her. "Rika...Why does everything you do intrigue me?" He said softly. "Because I'm something out of the ordinary, maybe?" She said, laughing nervously. She looked in his eyes and her breath caught in her chest. She closed her eyes and shook her head, "Van Helsing...I can't-" He stopped her with a kiss. She pulled away, Shaking her head, "No...I can't." She said. "I'm sorry Van Helsing...But I can't." She said, her hand braced against his chest. "Why?" He said. "I just can't...It would be too hard for either of us to cope." She said. He looked down and walked toward the Door, "Van Helsing...Please...Just Don't Hate me." She said. Van Helsing walked back over to her and kissed her forehead, "That is the last thing I would ever want to do." he said, smiling. She smiled as he left, then remembered her shower and immediatly went to take one.

After she curled up in bed, buried under a mountain of a blanket, She sighed softly in content. She held her switchblade close to her as she closed her eyes slowly and sighed again. "Daddy...Can you hear me? I can hear you." she said softly. "I wanted you to know that my curse still stands...I still attract too much attention." She said. "Please Daddy...Don't let me be alone anymore." she said, then fell into a Troubled sleep.


	11. While the Cat's Away

"What do you mean you have to go back to Rome!" Rika Yelled. It had been two full weeks since the Vampires attacked, and Rika was quite unhappy that her 'partner in crime' was leaving."What Am I gonna do all the time your gone! Just Twiddle my thumbs until those Vampires come Back to finish me off!" She Yelled again. "Please Rika, Be quiet." Van Helsing said as he packed his bag. "Come on! It's Bullcrap that you have to leave! I can't defend a whole village by myself!" She cried, quieting considerably. "Rika, You Have Carl." He said, looking at her. "That's true...but he's skittery." She said. "He'll jump at a bat flying out of his closet." She said. "Wouldn't you?" He asked. "Well No, I put it there." She said, grinning. Van Helsing Shook his head and ruffled her hair, After her rejection of him he was more like a big brother to her. "Just don't frighten him to death while I'm Gone." he said, smiling. She grinned, "Okay I will." She said and walked out with him. As He went off, she waved, Yelling, "Don't Worry! I won't kill Carl Too soon!". Van Helsing Waved back as she turned and grinned evily at Carl, Who swallowed as he looked panicked. She Walked up to him and slapped her arm around his shoulders, "Don't worry, Carl...I won't ever hurt you." She said, making him whimper. "I don't think I'm going to like this." he said wearily.

The Next few weeks, Rika was Scaring Him every chance she got. She was jumping out of doorways and always playing practical Jokes on him. More bats in closets, and even more ink-in-drinks. It only became a Problem when Carl started doing it back to her. She didn't expect it when she leaned back in her chair and instead flew out of it and onto the floor. Carl Laughed loudly at his joke as she Got up, smirking evily, "Of course...You know this means war." She said. Carl Stood, "As you normally Say...Bring it on." he said. "Oh, I will." She said, getting in his face as she grinned. Ever since then, it was a battle of practical jokes. Carl Got Itching powder in his underwear(Left in her pocket for when she was going to sprinkle it in Gabriel's boxer shorts), Rika Purple ink in her beer. When Carl Got thrown out a window and covered with Feathers, Rika got thrown into a lake and covered in mud. It finally stopped when Carl faked his own demise and made Rika faint. "Rika?" He prodded her with his foot. "Rika?" He leaned down to her face as he checked her pulse, just in case. "BOO!" She Cried when he listened for her breathing, Making him fly back as he cried out. Rika Rolled where she was, Laughing hystericly. Carl Had a hand over his heart, gasping for breath as he looked at her, "Rika!". She giggled, then helped him up, "Sorry...But It all had to end one way or another." she said. She hugged him, "I'm sorry." She said, then kissed his cheek, Making him blush. "It's alright...I actually think that it was going to far when you were thrown into that Lake." he said, shrugging. "Yeah...But it was funny. Especially when you got the Itching powder in your shorts." She snickered. "How about we just settle this the old fashioned way?" She said, grinning as she faced him. "What do you propose?" he asked, smiling faintly. "One game of chess...I win, Your buying. You win...And I will just forget about the itching powder and what happened." She said, grinning. "That wasn't funny! I almost got my arm bitten off!" he cried. "It was the same lake I got dunked in...You wouldn't have gotten hurt." She said, rolling her eyes.

Rika's eyes scanned the board, she didn't want to keep The Itching powder a secret from Van Helsing. It was too delicious to pass up! She suddenly grinned as she lifted the rook and slammed it down on the king, "CheckMATE!" She cried. "What!" He said, then Groaned and hung his head. "Ha HA! Thought you could beat me this game, huh? Well you got another thing comin'!" She shouted. "Come on...You gotta saaaaaay iiiiiiit." She nudged him. He scowled, then sighed, "You win." he said. "You bet I do." She grinned, Then clapped him on the shoulders. "Come on...I'm thirsty." She said, laughing softly to herself.

Carl privately Marveled at how much Rika drank. Even when drinking Absynthe, She drank more than any of the others could. Carl Figured he would have to stay sober in order to keep Rika in line, so he drank only water. After he watched Rika get thoroughly intoxicated, Carl helped her up the stairs back to her room after convincing her that she had enough. "I'm-I'm not as think as you drunk I am..." She mumbled, then shook her head. "Woah...I think I said that wrong." She said as he helped her sit up on her bed. He turned and closed the door, shaking his head as he unlaced her boots. "Carl...I want you to know...Your a really nice, Sweet guy." She said, her hand on his shoulder as he took off her right boot and set it beside the bed. "Well...I doubt you'll remember anything tomorrow due to your consumption of both beer and absynthe, so I like you, too." He said softly. He pulled off her left boot and sighed, "Very much, actually." He admitted. He looked up when he didn't hear anything and saw Rika looking at him with a small smile on her face. She Pulled him up and kissed him, Carl finding her lips remarkably soft. He Pulled away, shaking his head, "Rika...Your drunk." He protested, but only halfheartedly. "And It took all that to make me realize how I really feel about you again." She said softly, kissing him again. This time, he didn't pull away. He couldn't. He Closed his eyes as he dropped her boot on the floor and put his arms around her. He loved her, and found that she loved him return. They laid back on the bed as his tongue played at her lips, Her wrapping her arms around his neck. It became more heated as they began to cast off each other's clothing. Both of them caught in the moment, Locked in each other's Embrace as they found much more than comfort. (line)

Rika woke up with an Aching head and a feeling of satisfaction, though she didn't know why. She blinking, grimacing at the light as she rolled over to avoid it and rested her head on his chest. -Wait...Back that up a second...What did I just do?- She looked at Carl as her eyes widened, _Oh...Shit!_ She Froze When he stirred, then pretended to be asleep. Carl, Somewhat dazed, Lifted his head to see Rika resting her head on his chest, "Oh dear..." He said softly. "I never wanted it to end up like this...And For all I know she could have just been saying that." He sighed to himself. Rika wondered what she said, her aching head never relinquishing the events that led to this. She decided to fake her awakening and shifted, then Slowly opened her eyes, blinking. Carl Panicked, but it was Rika who jerked away from him, "What the hell!" She cried. "Rika, Calm down...L-Let me Explain!" He said. She glared at him, "Really...And Why should I? For All I know, You could have taken advantage me while I was drunk!" she Cried. "No! I would never do anything like that!" He protested. "Please...Just let me explain." He pressed. Rika sighed, then Nodded, "Fine...But you better tell the Truth." She said, Drawing the blanket around her. Carl Swallowed, then explained to her everything that happened that night and when he finished, Rika looked thoughtful. "I...Really said that?" She asked. "Yes..." He said, looking down. "Woah...Heaven was right. I am smart. Hm." She said, Smirking. "All joking aside, Carl...I really think I meant that. It sounds Crazy...But I really think I did." She said, running her fingers through her hair as she laughed nervously. "Anyway, I'm just...gonna go. I don't wanna impose anything on you if your not...You know." She said, Getting up. "Rika...Wait." He said, taking ahold of her arm. Immediately she had him pinned to the bed, his arms over his head, "I'm listening..." She said softly, her face close to his. "...I do love you." he said softly. She Looked at him, her face passive, but her mind was twisted into confusion. She finally kissed him, closing her eyes as she let go of his hands and rested on top of him. He closed his own eyes as his arms automaticly wrapped around her waist. He shifted and Rika found herself looking up at him as he looked down at her, "Rika...I don't-" She kissed him, but he pulled away gently. "Don't..." She whispered and pulled him in for a kiss as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He nibbled and sucked at the vein in her neck as she gasped softly, "Oh Carl..." She breathed. (Line)

She stared at the cieling as Carl Slept soundly beside her. _Atleast I know he can sleep._ She thought. **_What did you expect? You two have been at it for a while._** Id Said, then giggled. _Oh shut up...Anyway...It was kick ass. Of course...You already knew that. **Yup.**_ Rika grinned, then slid out of bed as she brushed her hair and tied it up. She was curious, then opened her mouth and examined her tongue. It was still tinged purple from the ink. _I just hope he didn't notice...you know...That._ she thought. **_Yeah...You were actually about to change, weren't you?_** Id Asked. _Yeah...And I'm afraid if I did, I would have killed him. When I'm feeling such strong emotions...I can't control her._ Rika thought as she slipped out the door. She took up a bit of a few pieces of bread and walked outside, tearing off pieces and tossing them for the birds. She stopped and leaned against a tree, tossing out the rest of the crumbs as birds settled around her, pecking the ground. "Hey Rika...Whatcha Doin's?" a voice asked. "Hey Nix." Rika said, smiling sadly at a blue bird that was looking at her. The bird smiled and became a beautiful girl with light colored hair, who looked no older than 17.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Carl?" She asked, tilting her head. "I'm scared, Nixie. I've already Gotten too close." Rika admitted softly. "But Why? You've loved them both ever since you read about them." Nixie said, frowning. "I know...But Van Helsing's a Monster hunter. What do you think I am?" Rika asked, looking at her. "I think you are a gifted girl who can conquer more than anyone else can. You're unique." Nixie said, smiling comfortingly. "Yeah...a unique monster." Rika grumbled. Nixie sighed, "Listen, Carl Loves you. Otherwise he wouldn't have have kissed you awhile back." She reasoned. "Yeah...But all that could change to fear if he sees me turn." Rika said, looking down. Nixie sighed, shaking her head; She knew that Rika had a point. "Maybe...maybe Jeneva was right." Rika said, drawing her knees to her chest.

"No! Jeneva will never ever be right! You Deserve someone to love you because that's what life's about!" Nixie Cried. Rika and Nixie looked up as a voice called Rika's name. "Go on...I hope it isn't anything serious." Rika joked. "Keep an eye on VH...Just in case." She said, Nixie saluting and flying off after turning into a bird again. "Rika!" the voice called again. "Yeah, I'm over here." She yelled. A few moments later, Carl came up to sit beside her, "Are...you alright?" he asked. She kissed him, "Yeah...Never better." She said. "You don't seem that way...You look depressed." he said. "I'm not...Really." she assured him. "Oh...Alright. Where did you get that scar?" He asked, it finally coming to his mind. "I tried to hang myself...Nothing big." She said. "Nothing big! Why would you try to hang yourself?" he asked, looking at her. "Oh...Just the fact that my life back then was never satisfying..." She said, shrugging. "It...It's that bad there?" he asked. "To me...It is." She said, looking down. She curled up against him, her head on his chest as he put his arms around her. "Carl...I don't want to go back." she said, closing her eyes. "I don't want you to either..." He said softly. She looked up at him and kissed him, closing her eyes as tears ran down her face. He hugged her as she pulled away to look at him. "...You're going to stay with me." He said, wiping away her tears. She smiled as she rested her head on his chest again, closing her eyes as he gently rubbed her back.

When They finally had gotten up and gone back to the inn, the sun was already thinning to nightfall. She pleasently conversed with the other guests, already learning more about the Creatures that were fabled to walk the earth. "I know one about Kappas. A Kappa is a Water sprite that sucks the blood or soul out of unsuspecting swimmers...But if you offer it a cucumber with your name carved in it, It will never attack you again." She said, explaining about what they looked like. After dinner, they returned to thier respected rooms, but later that night, Rika snuck back into Carl's room and laid beside him. He put his arm around her as his lips met the back of her neck and she smiled, then turned over and kissed him. "I couldn't stay away." She said, smiling as she kissed him again. He pulled her closer as she slipped her arms around his waist and kissed her as they settled into a deep sleep. She woke that morning in Carl's arms again, smiling softly as she gently kissed him and got up. She showered as she kept thinking about how he would react if he saw her...other self. She Sighed as she dried herself off, then hurried back to her room wrapped in the towel.

She laughed as she put on black trowsers and boots, then a red corset and white blouse, slipping her switchblade into her boot as she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. She looked at her slight blue eyes, her tied up dirty blonde hair, her pale skin and sighed. She didn't find herself beautiful, but average, But she just couldn't resist quoting a line from a movie. "I look good. I mean real good. Hey everyone! Come see how good I look!" She said, then laughed to herself as she walked out and went downstairs, plopping down in a chair and ordering coffee with lots of cream. "Or a white russian with no vodka or kahlua..." She grinned. She looked out the window and noticed it was darker than usual, even though it was the afternoon. She stood up and walked out, looking around at the dark clouds that covered the sky.

"Either we're screwed...or I'm just paranoid." She said, looking up the sky.


	12. Very Bad News

"Carl...I need you to get me some silver nitrate when you get a chance." Rika said, writing something down. "And...Nah. I'll just get the Holy water on my way to the church." she said, crossing something out. "Silver nitrate? What are you working on?" He asked, looking over her shoulder. "Something that might be very useful to us when going up against Dracula." She said, covering her plans. "Keeping secrets already?" He asked, kissing her neck. She forced a smile, "You have no idea..." She said softly. She turned her head to look at him, "...Carl. There is something...I want to tell you." She said. "What is it?" He asked, sitting down next to her as she turned to him. She was hesitant at first, But took a deep breath and sighed, "Carl...I'm a-" "Vampires!" A voice yelled. She leapt up, shrugging off her jacket as she ran, sliding down the banister as she ran outside. She drew out her switchblade, "Come on, you old hags from hell!" She yelled. "Did they ever teach you manners in the future?" A voice whispered in her ear. Instead of whipping around to stab for the heart, she froze, the switchblade falling from her hand as she gasped. "Dracula..." she whispered. "Yes...You do know me...Now I shall take you away from here. For your dreams brought us together. They show what you truly think of me." He said, his powerful arms wrapping around her waist. She finally found herself again as she grinned, "Yeah...Disgust!" She cried, Shoving her elbow into his stomach with all her inhuman strength, Making him let go. She scooped up her switchblade and whipped around, her eyes scanning everything to find him. She heard the beating of wings, though it was far away, she knew it was only Dracula. She sighed, hitting her knees as she went to all fours, thoroughly shaken. She sat there on her knees, holding the folded switchblade to her chest as she tried to calm her heart. _He...got that close to me and I didn't even hear him...not once..._ She thought, shivering slightly.

She stood and looked up, the sun finally breaking through the clouds. "Oh really? This all just a test or are you just taunting me now?" She asked the sun. It shone regardless as she walked back into the inn, but stopped inside the door, "Oh Yeah...ALL CLEAR!" She yelled, then went back inside. She went up to her room and laid on the bed, her arm over her eyes as she sighed. "It's gotta be a full moon tonight. I'm getting sloppy." she said. "Either that or I'm thinking too much about Carl." She grinned. **_Must you think about sex every few seconds?_** Id asked. _Yeah...If Guys can do it, why can't I?_ She reasoned. Id groaned, **_Jeez...and to think you didn't have a boyfriend in the future._** she mumbled, then retreated to the back of Rika's mind as someone's lips pressed gently to hers. She Kissed him back and pulled him down on top of her, recognizing his kiss. He kissed her neck as she held him, Carl working his way up to her lips then back down again. She quivered under his touch, her breathing uneven. "Rika..." He whispered. "What?" She said. "Why didn't Dracula kill you today?" He asked. "Shut up about that overgrown rat with wings." She said, tossing her shirt in the corner. He pinned her wrists down lightly as he kissed her, thier clothes cast carelessly all over the floor. Her nails dug into his back as he kissed her neck and lay on top of her. "Oh God..." she moaned.

A few hours later, they lay there, spent as they held each other. She looked at him and kissed him, "Carl..." She said softly. "What is it?" he said, slightly dazed. "..." She couldn't bring herself to say anything, so she shook her head, "Nevermind." She said. He started to ask her about what she was going to say, but she silenced him with a kiss. Unable to resist her soft lips, he kissed back as that finally escalated again until they both were satisfied once -_or thrice, Jeez...She's got a libido the size of Manhattan.-_ more. They lay there again, "I need to stop kissing you. I'll die from exhaustion." He said jokingly. "No you won't." she cooed, kissing his jawline, then his neck as he laughed. "Hey...That tickles." He said, laughing softly. Rika grinned and blew on his neck, making him laugh even harder. He tickled her ribs, making her laugh as she tickled his neck when she could. They wrestled, tickling each other and laughing. Breathless from laughing, they lay in each other's arms, Rika finally feeling like she was truly happy. But still...That feeling of impending doom was growing in her stomach. Every night they loved each other once -or twice-, sometimes taking off a day or two to rest up. During the day they hid thier feelings quite well from everyone else and no one even suspected a _monk_ would be doing such things-_or people for that matter-_. "Almost gives a meaning to that one song. You know...Day time friends and nighttime lovers...do doo be doo be doo doo." She half sang as they walked through the forest. "Somethin' like that or whatever." She shrugged. Carl shook his head, "Your wierd." he said, Making her stop and stare at him with her mouth open in a smile. He stopped, "What?" he said. "You just said 'wierd' instead of 'odd'." She said, laughing softly. He thought for a moment, "You know what I think I did." he said, looking at her. She laughed and hugged him, knowing the cover of the trees protected them from being seen.

He hugged her back, his face half buried in her hair. "Why Do I feel like I've known you all my life?" He asked. "...I-I don't know." She admitted. "But I...I feel like I've known you my whole life as well." she pulled away enough to look at him. He touched his forehead to hers as they smiled at each other. She kissed him softly then rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she rested against him. In the back of her mind, She was in turmoil. Inside she was terrified of losing Carl...and herself. She lay awake that night until she knew he was asleep, then slid out of his arms stealthily and slipped a cloak about her. "Dude...This cloak thing is kinda cool." she said silently, then hurried out the room and then the inn.

She felt the moonlight at her back and hurried to the forest, Taking off her clothes as she already began to change. She removed the cloak before she ripped it as the final changes began to take place. She breathed heavily, her glistening eyes scanning the forest around her. She bounded forward, leaping onto the tree branches and swinging down. _Haven't had this much fun in years!_ she thought, grinning in her own panther way. She hunted a wolf and ate, once again hating herself for bowing to The Hunger. _I should just throw myself off a cliff...I'd be saving a bunch of animals. _She thought, sighing. She Washed herself in a small stream, it running red for a few moments as she looked away. _How Am I ever gonna tell Carl about this? I've been too preoccupied with Dracula and...other things...I just can't get it out._ She said, holding her head in her paws. She sighed, Id was silent because in this form there was no Inner Desires. All desires were met and satiated.She looked up at the sky and gathered her things, shifting through shadows to keep unseen as she finally slipped on her clothes after changing back. She snuck back into her room and settled beside Carl after removing her muddy clothes and closed her eyes. She felt his arms wrap around her as she smiled cheekily, _Okay...Now I love this guy._ She said, turning over as she kissed him. He didn't respond at first, but she felt his tongue in her mouth as he kissed back. She pulled away, "Helluva Wake up call, Huh?" she said softly. "I'll say." he said, kissing her again. "Hey...It's a break day, remember?" She said coyly. "Screw it." he said and pulled the blanket over thier heads as he kissed her. "Just what I like to hear." she said softly as she kissed him back.

After that, she went through the day with a sort of spring in her step. It wasn't noticeable, But she felt somewhat better despite how she spent her night. She sighed, then finished repairing a wall that got knocked down after the Vampires had attacked. She waved to some of the villagers and went into her room, Working once again on her plans. "Thank you, Hellboy and Underworld..." She whispered, finishing the designs. She popped open one of her revolvers and took out a bullet, then looked at her nails as they sharpened, lengthening dangerously. She gently worked at taking the top off, her eyesight sharpening as she cut off the top, then hollowed it out. She cut three holes into the piece, working dilligently. She heard Carl coming as she returned her nails to normal and hid everything in her drawer. She pretended to be drawing as she heard him come in and close the door, then felt him kiss her ear and put his arms around her. "Hey." She said. "Hey." he whispered. She put her hand on his, then tilted her head to the side as he kissed her neck. She pulled away and stood as she kissed him, Carl already pulling her over to the bed. She Stopped him when they were in the middle of the floor, making him wonder. She pulled away and looked at him, "Carl...I have to tell you something." She said. "Of course...What is it?" he asked, looking at her. She took a deep breath and let it out, "Carl...I haven't been telling you everything I should have." she said. "I'm Not exactly who you think I am." she said truthfully. "Rika, I don't understand." He said, looking confused. She kissed him, "Shut up for a second, okay?" she said, smiling. She stopped for a second, then kissed him again. "God, I hate you." She whined, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply. "What the hell did you do?" She said and kissed him deeply. "Not a thing." He said. "Shut up." she said, then walked to the foot of the bed as she shoved him onto it. She kissed him hungrily, the panther in her already taking over.

She had fallen asleep on his chest, having forgotten all about telling him about what she was. Carl looked at Rika and winced, her nails had left long scratches down his back. To say it bluntly, It hurt like hell. Rika stirred as he stood and put his clothes back on, Wondering what she wanted to tell him. He went back into his room and, with slight difficulty, cleaned and bandaged his back. Things went by normally, But Rika was feeling increasingly uneasy every day. She even cut her hand on her switchblade knife, and it scared her to death. Carl was slightly confused at her reaction as he bandaged her hand. "I don't get it...He would never have hurt me. I prob'ly did something..." She said, trembling slightly. "Rika, you're making me worried. What's wrong? You've been walking around like a zombie." He said, looking at her. "I don't know. I just feel...Unwell." she said, then stood. "I just need to sleep a little." She mumbled, then crossed the hall to her room. She Drew the curtains tightly shut and settled in bed, but smiled slightly when she felt the bed move and Carl's arms wrap around her waist. She didn't want to fall asleep, but the body heat from Carl was making her sleepy. Soon, She fell asleep in his embrace, her hand already sealing up beneath the bandage. The full moon Shone brightly, casting shadows that concealed more than they showed.

The next morning, she woke up feeling rested but slightly queasy. She snapped back into reality when she realized last night was a full moon. She didn't remember anything from last night except falling asleep. She stood and Hurried out, not bothering to change clothes. She hurried into the forest and called for Nixie, Who Appeared instantly with a shining rose made of water. "Congratulations!" She cried. Rika paled, "It is True..." she whimpered. Nixie blinked, "You mean you didn't know?" She asked. "No. I wasn't sure because I was feeling a bit sick before, But when I didn't turn last night..." She trailed off. Nixie handed her the rose, "Avani will take care of you. She's also a representation of Fertility and motherhood." She said, putting her arm around Rika comfortingly. "But...I can't be pregnant now. I'm too young!" Rika said, looking down. "Not really." Nixie replied. "You had to have known this was bound to happen." "No I didn't! I thought my Damn Curse would take care of all that! Now What Am I Supposed to tell Carl? I'm a Damn Night Thing and I'm Frickin' Pregnant!" Rika cried, Waving her arms. "I'm SCREWED!" She sat down with a _thump_, and was answered with another sick feeling. "Ugghhh..." Rika groaned after emptying her stomach of it's contents behind a tree. "I'm...Gonna kill someone." she muttered. "And...It just might be Carl." She mumbled.


	13. Saving Van Helsing

When Rika didn't get back to the Village, Carl began to worry. He never really expected her to be gone this long before, and it was dangerously nearing nightfall. It was just turning into dusk when Rika walked into the village, her hands in her pockets as she stared at the ground with a vacant expression. "Rika?" Carl gently shook her shoulder as she jumped and looked at him. "Sorry I'm late getting back and all...I...Just need to lie down." She said, walking into the inn. She closed the door to her room and sat down at her desk, staring blankly at the smooth wood.

'_Chances of you being pregnant are virtually non-existent...I've never really seen this in human cases before.' _'_The genetic rule for interbred animals is that they cannot have offspring of their own. On the instance of this, a liger or mule would be most commonly known for sterility. The subject here, code named 'Night Thing', is a prime example of the same genetic rule._'

She closed her eyes against the memories of what she hoped she had forgotten. She thought her mother made her sterile by combining her fragile embryonic cell with those of a black panther in hopes of creating something else. The others died...from their conditions or the resulting mutations no one knows. "I should have died with them." She said softly, then went to bed. He body was saying 'sleep', but her mind wanted to continue working on the problems she was faced with. Eventually, the mind had lost.

She awoke the next morning feeling even worse, And she couldn't stand the headache that was pounding out the beat of Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody' in her head. "Mama just killed a man." She sighed quietly.She silently cursed and got up, then went and Quietly explained she didn't want to be disturbed, and that she wants all her meals to be brought up to her room, if that was alright. He nodded, looking worried, "Are you unwell?" he asked. "You have no idea." She said, shaking her head as she went back to her room. She couldn't even stand to Face Carl now, She just couldn't answer his worry-wart questions. She laid face down on her bed, flipping over when she just about smothered herself to death. She hated her mother...She hated holding secrets from people that she loved...She hated how life could be so unfair. "I hate it all..." She muttered, turning on her side as her hand went to her neck and she fell asleep again.

Again, She awoke to the nightmares that were pounding deep into her head. She realized that Carl would be worried if she didn't talk to him, But She didn't know what to say. What _could_ she say? She was thinking about this particular thing when she heard a knock at her door, and Carl's soft voice calling her name. "Rika? Are you in there?" She heard, His voice just below a whisper. She heard it as well as he was standing beside her talking normally; Those uttered words alone making her dread even being alive. She took a deep breath, then sighed as she Said, "Come in.". She wiped the sweat off her forehead and sat up. The light blinded her for a moment, then it was gone as Carl came in and shut the door. She saw him stumble toward her bed, then felt him sit down on the edge of it, looking at the back of her head. She just didn't want him to see her eyes glowing even from the faint light. She felt a hand on her back, but she didn't move away, she just closed her eyes and turned to lean into him. Neither of them knew what to say, so they only let their actions speak for them. He pulled her into a hug as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

She clenched her eyes shut, "Please...Don't hate me." she whispered. He pulled away and looked at her, "Why would I hate you?" He said, wiping away her tears. She hadn't even realized she was crying, "There are things...That you would hate me for..." She said, looking at him with half-open eyes. "There is nothing I would hate you for." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, shaking slightly as he held her close. "Nothing at all." He whispered again.

When she awoke a few hours later, she kissed Carl's cheek and Got out of bed, facing the sun(and the moon) a little braver now. "Rika! Rika!" a Voice called. She turned from the window as Nixie appeared, Looking frantic. Carl sat up, looking confused as Nixie stood in front of Rika. "What? Nix, Calm down." Rika said, taking a hold of her shoulders and shaking her a bit. "Oh, But Gabriel...and Vampires! And...And..." Rika made her sit down and got her a glass of water. "What is it? What's wrong with Van Helsing?" She asked as Nixie drank the entire glass in one gulp. That seemed to calm her down greatly, "Thank you..." She breathed, then sighed. "It was a Trap. I was watching Van Helsing...and he riding his horse through a forest When Dracula came with Aleera and Verona. They Ambushed him, and They Took him somewhere!" She said, looking distressed. "Damn it!" Rika yelled, slamming her fist through a door. Carl's eyes widened when she did, then said, "Could someone please tell me what is going on here?" he asked. Nixie and Rika looked at him, then smiled despite their situation. "Carl, this is Nixie, the Guardian of Water. She's like a goddess, but not." Rika explained. Carl looked at the Blonde haired woman that was sitting on the bed, She didn't even look all that powerful. "Our rules are to stay out of these sort of problems...But now that she knows about all of us, We have yet to give her one wish." Nixie explained. Carl Blinked as Rika shook her head, "We'll explain later...I bet they took him to Castle Dracula or something." she said, sighing. "The portal to his castle hasn't been used since the last time we went there." Carl Said, looking from Nixie to Rika. "Then Let us hope it still works." She said, grabbing her coat and guns.

It only took a few minutes for Rika to get ready, But Carl was very reluctant to go. "Carl, I love you just the way you are...But grow some balls!" Rika said, literally kicking him out the door. "Van Helsing's in trouble, So we gotta save him." She said, Strapping her own crossbow onto the horse. She made sure it was secure so it wouldn't fall off, but within reach. "I know...I just can't help but still be anxious." He said, getting onto his horse. "You know the way...I don't." She said, putting her hands on her hips. Her mood swings were more frequent now, and her rage was even worse. Carl sighed, then climbed onto his horse, Nixie handing him a small crystal on a necklace. "It's made of holy water from the river Jordan...You'll be safe with it." She said, smiling. "Thank you." he said, putting it around his neck. "What, nothing for me?" Rika asked with a grin. Nixie shook her head and tossed her a pair of gold bracelets, _For controlling the...other you._ She said in her head. "Not just a pretty pair of trinkets." Nixie said as Rika put them on. "They're for protection, too." She said as Rika went over and hugged her. "Thanks, Nix." She said. "Just bring him back, okay?" She said, then held onto the reigns as Rika got on her horse. "Will do." Rika said, then took the reigns from her. "Be careful, too." Nixie said, looking into her eyes. "I will." she said. "Hya!" Rika cried as she dug her heels into the horse's sides. It went into a full Gallop after Carl, Following after him closely.

They galloped nonstop, knowing Dracula would kill Van Helsing. Albeit it would take awhile...But eventually Van Helsing would get tired and make a mistake. That was what scared them both to death and to drive their horses to the brink. Day was thinning to night as Rika alone heard the padding of paws against the ground, but both heard the unmistakable howl of Wolves. "Keep Going! I'll take care of the wolves if they get near!" She called, pulling her horse beside his as she pulled out her revolver. "Let's see if my new bullets get good reviews." She said softly, thumbing back the hammer. The First wolf that got in front of them was blown back by her Revolver as the Horses screamed in fear. "Nano-ah! Nano-ah!" Rika Called, Calming them. The horses pounded on as She shot any wolves she had seen. "Oh Green World...Don't desert me now. Made of you and You of me, But where are we?" She sang under her breath, Watching the path ahead. Carl Cried out as a Wolf leapt onto his back and bit his shoulder, Rika Pulling back on the reigns and Shooting the wolf square in the back.

"Carl!"

"I'll be fine!" He shouted back as She raised a leg and kicked off the wolf's carcass from his horse. They made it to a Castle as Rika Pulled back, turning the horse to look behind her. There was at least a dozen wolves running straight for her, But she wouldn't allow them to go any farther. Her eyes glowed bright blue as she opened her mouth and let out a roar that was so deafeningly loud and terrifying that it even scared her. Her teeth sharpened and lengthened as her nails grew, her pupils turning to slits. She Roared again, making the wolves turn in their tracks and retreat. Carl was already at the Doors, holding his shoulder as he Looked at Rika. He saw her, But it was like he wasn't seeing her. She was there, but there was a shadow of something else around her, Something giant and cat-like. It disappeared as she slumped forward against her horse, then drew it into a fast Trot. She slid off her horse and Helped him off of his, drawing him inside.

"Come on...You need to be taken care of and I need to go get Van Helsing." She said, using him for support. "You're not going alone." He said, looking at her. "I have to...You're hurt." she said. "I will be fine. Hopefully those were regular wolves." he said, to this she scoffed. They Made it to the room where the painting was, Rika feeling a bit unnerved by its presence. "Bullshit. You're going to get cured. If Van Helsing was cured of a Werewolf, Then his blood should have a bit of it left." she said, Pushing him into a chair as she pulled his robes down. "Have your nails gotten Longer?" He asked, making her stop for a moment. "Yeah...I've been growing them out a bit." she answered, cleaning up his wound. She removed a tooth from his shoulder, then dropped it as she closed her eyes and the tears that threatened to fall...Did so. She looked at him and kissed him, Then bandaged his shoulder without another word. She looked fearfully back at the painting, then said, "In the Name of God, Open this door.". The painting showed her the mirror like before, But Carl was standing beside her this time. She pushed a revolver into his hand, "You may be just a friar, But I want you to be a live friar. Just Be Like Sanzo in _Saiyuki_." She said, grinning as she slipped a shotgun into her coat. "_Saiyuki_?" Carl asked, Confused. "He was a priest that Smoked, drank, and used a gun...I love that guy." She grinned, Taking a hold of a Torch as she Took his other hand and led him through the mirror.

She Felt Carl Shiver when they came out the other side and looked up at the Castle. "I bet those idiot scholars never heard about this." She said, grinning. "Please tell me you have a way to get in there." He said. "Yeah...But I doubt you would like it." she said as they made their way to the front gates. She Drew a grapple gun from her coat and shot it toward the top. She yanked on it carefully, then began to retract it, leaving Carl standing on the cold ground. She balanced on the edge and looked down at him, Then Threw down a rope and threaded it through a gap in the gates. "Wrap it around your arm once and hold on tight!" She called down, then waited until he did so. "Bonsai!" She Cried, jumping off the back of the Gate. She Heard Carl Screaming and snickered, then looked up when she was safely on the ground. She Smirked, then Helped him get down and looked at him, "You know...If I were mean, I'd say you scream like a girl." She said, then kissed his cheek before walking forward. "I do not." Carl said indignantly, then jumped when he heard a sound behind him and hurried to catch up to her. She had her revolver out, all of her senses opened completely so she could face whatever was coming before Carl could.

She looked around, then found a stone staircase going downward. "Come on." she said softly, taking his hand as she led him down it. "Are you sure this is the right way?" He asked. She nodded, her nose tracking the Monster Hunter's scent easily. A dozen steps and a sprained ankle later, Rika and Carl finally came to a hall lined with doors. Each door had a small window of Iron bars for viewing the prisoner safely. "...Van Helsing?" She called softly. Her sensitive hearing caught a faint rustle, then nothing. "Van Helsing...It's Rika." She said again, this time louder. "Rika? Is that really you?" A voice answered. Rika followed the voice until she came to the door and looked in. "Oh my god..." She whispered upon seeing Van Helsing lying in his cell. She looked at the door handle and grasped it, then yanked the door open angrily, the lock flying across the hall. The Movement in itself Startled Carl and made Van Helsing look up sharply. She ran to him and yanked the chains from his wrists, her eyes frightfully blue. "Dracula will die for what he did to you." she said, helping him into a sitting position. Carl was examining his wounds, which were all over his body. Dried blood was crusted on his shirt and pants, and his hair was matted most likely from the leaking ceiling and his own blood.

"What...Happened to you?" He asked, somewhat haltingly as she looked at his neck for bites. "Nothing...I'm just angry." She said, then her head snapped to the door as Her revolver followed, shooting the Werewolf standing there directly in the head.

"Remind me to never make you angry, then."

"Agreed." Carl added, then helped Rika get him back on his feet. "You can walk right? We'll have to go up a few stairs." She said, putting Van Helsing's arm over her shoulders. "Of course. I'm not dying." He said, hissing when she brushed against his side. "Sorry." She said, then led them out of the cell. They were in front of the gate and going over ways to get him over when a sound made Rika stop. She turned and was met with the screech of a bride and slammed against it as Verona pinned Carl to the Gate. That was it. Rika was angry enough when she saw what Dracula did to Van Helsing, but this was the last straw. "Carl...Don't Look at me!" She yelled. She Forced Aleera off of her and embraced what was inside her. Once again bones stretched and cracked, Sinews steeling themselves and growing stronger as She rose up onto her powerfulhind legs, her feline tail swaying back and forth as she growled. Aleera and Verona froze, looking at the more powerful version of Rika. Rika Leapt for Aleera, who tried to fly away, and grasped her hind foot, then slammed her against the wall. Rika's hand-like paws could still wield the weapons her normal hands could, and that is what they did. Aleera screeched, but it was cut off when Rika grabbed her throat and forced the stake deep into her heart.

Rika looked Back at Verona dangerously, her eyes glinting hatred.

"Let...Go."

Verona's eyes shifted from Carl to Rika, and She moved to bite him when Rika leapt for her, ripping her away from Carl with the Stake in hand. She Stabbed it into her heart just as Dracula Made his Appearance, changing back and looking furious. Rika looked over her shoulder at him, now standing over a pile of dust. "I believe..." She cleared her throat. "That this would be the time I explain to you why I've just killed your bitch and hoe." She said, turning to face him. "But I won't." She said, then Looked at Carl. She looked at the ground ashamedly, But when she heard movement She leapt for the only one capable of damage besides herself. She And Dracula struggled for a few moments until he threw her against the gate next to Van Helsing. She was badly cut across her stomach, But it was healing somewhat quickly. "You won't be able to fight me, Rika. You Know I can easily go past your senses into your mind." His voice called from everywhere around her. She didn't care about him, she only wanted to get Van Helsing and Carl out of there. "Nixie...a little help here." She whispered, but was knocked forward. She ripped through the air behind her with her claws, but he wasn't there. Her eyes scanned everywhere for any sign of the Vampire, but not even one thing gave him away. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and refrained attacking as she felt lightheaded. She closed her eyes as she passed out, Dracula's taunting calls fading away to nothing.


	14. A Shaky Reminder

1Rika awoke and saw a pair of silver eyes staring at her, "She's alright...Slight Concussion, But nothing serious." A cold-sounding voice said. Rika groaned and sat up, looking at surprise her now human hands. "Yes...I had to quell your Panther side in order to help you. Obviously, Your two friends were and still are unconscious." She Said, handing the Girl a glass of water. Rika took it and drank deeply, "Thanks...Are you Nixie's sister?" She asked when she finished. "Yes...My Name is Raven." The Woman said as she stood, and Rika had finally gotten a good look at her. There wasn't much except for a Dark Blue cloak, the Hood pulled up and casting her face in darkness. Only Her eyes glowed from under the never-ending blackness, giving her that eerie persona that was Raven.

"What About Carl and Van Helsing?"

Raven Looked grim. Then again...She always looked grim. "Carl Was knocked out before he saw you...But Van Helsing Remained Conscious through the whole ordeal." She said, her eyes turning to a closed door. "His Mind rather upset upon seeing you erupt into a monstrous Inhuman form similar to a Werewolf. To him, That is." She said, turning back to Rika again. Rika sighed, "Is he asleep now?" She asked. "Yes. Humans are a fragile sort." Raven said, then turned to Nixie. "Don't ever send Aeris to come and get me...Ever again." She said, then sunk into the ground and disappeared. Nixie shook her head, then Looked at Rika, "Are you going to be okay?" she asked. Rika nodded, still staring at Van Helsing's door, "Yeah." She said softly. Nixie nodded, then turned and disappeared. Rika Hesitated, then walked to his door and opened it softly, walking in and shutting it behind her.

She moved to his bed and sat on the edge, looking at his face. "_I'm so tired of being here...suppressed by all my childish fears._" She sang softly. She blinked back tears and brushed his hair out of his eyes, but jumped when his hand grabbed her wrist. "Anna." He whispered, opening his eyes slightly. "No...It's Rika. You're safe." She said softly, taking his hand from her wrist and covering with both of hers. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "Better, now that I'm out of Dracula's Castle." He said, then looked at her. "Rika...What happened there?" He asked, now sternly. Her mind raced for answers. Excuses. Anything to help her hide her secret. "When Verona and Aleera Grabbed us, You shot Aleera. While she was distracted by you, I stabbed her with one of the stakes I had. But Verona knocked you out, and I got her a few times with your revolver, then finished her with the stake." She clarified.

"What about the Werewolf?" He asked.

"You were hallucinating...Seeing things that weren't there." She explained, then kissed his forehead. "Go back to sleep. I have to check on Carl." She said. Van Helsing began to protest as he sat up, but she gave him a look so stern that he was silenced merely by shock. "Just get some rest. You will need it for The next Fight with Dracula." She said firmly. Van Helsing sighed stubbornly, then laid back again. "Hey...It was either that or I use a Frying pan." She grinned. Van Helsing chuckled then obeyed both his exhaustion and Rika and fell asleep. Rika left his room and closed the door, then leaned against it as a wave of nausea swept through her. She shook her head and dismissed it as she laid a hand on her stomach, Praying silently that they would both grow up to be what they wanted to. She then realized she had. She _had_ grown up to be what she wanted. She wanted to be in the most action-filled adventure and come out the hero, and she wanted someone to give the legacy to when and if she ever died. She smiled, then made her way to Carl's Room and went in, sitting on the edge of his bed as she took his hand. Suddenly, Fatigue slammed into her body, making her pass out and curl up next to Carl, almost whimpering from her sudden headache.

'_Rika...Rika...I know you want to come back to me.' a voice whispered. 'No...I don't want you!' She Yelled. 'Yes you do. You've wanted me ever since your parents died because I was the one who would have taken care of you.' It whispered again. 'You mean...' 'Yes...It would only be me.' Gabriel stepped out of her shadowy consciousness and grinned. 'You were mine to begin with.' He said, then reached for her as she cried out and stumbled backward._

She awoke with a start, then felt Carl's warm hands surrounding her own icy cold hands and relaxed. "Having nightmares?" He asked softly. "Yeah...Are you okay?" She said, smiling slightly. He nodded, "I'm fine...Are you all right?" He asked. She kissed him, then rolled off of the bed and got up. "Yeah...Nixie and her sis came and Bailed us out after I took out his brides." She said, straightening her shirt. Carl sat up and looked at her, noticing she looked a bit paler than usual. "You killed them both yourself?" He asked, astonished. "Yeah...I could handle them easy enough." She said, Then put a hand on her stomach as she leaned on the door. Her hand was braced against it as she tried to steady her breathing as tears fell from her face. Carl Was immediately at her side, "Rika...What's wrong?" He asked, helping her to sit on the bed. She pulled away from him, then went toward the door. "Rika...Why won't you tell me?" He asked, making her stop. She rested her hand on the doorknob, then turned to him, "I'm Pregnant." She said shakily, then quickly opened the door and left.

_I'm Pregnant._ Carl Was met with confusion, fear, and...pride? Of course he was happy, But what would Van Helsing think? What would the Cardinal say? What would happen if any one found out? Questions like those had ran a mile a minute through his head, but some he lingered on longer than those. Like, Would it be a boy or a girl? Would she have Rika's eyes or his? Would she be as stubborn as Rika or as genius as himself? Or maybe both...He didn't know. All he knew was that he would probably make a good father, But Van Helsing would most likely have something to say. He sighed, then stood up as he put on his robes. He'd have a lot to think about With all the attacks...And now that The Brides were out of the picture, Things would be slightly more peaceful. Maybe now He could actually tell Van Helsing about Rika and himself, but somehow it didn't seem right at the moment.

He would trust Rika's Judgement, But right now, She seemed even more Skittish, reckless, and moody. More than she should even with the pregnancy. He went outside and looked up at the sky, It was going to be a beautiful day. The Sun lifted his spirits and Cleared his head a bit, allowing him to smile quite broadly. Of course...Nothing would compare to Rika's beauty. He caught himself with the thought, then chuckled, "Maybe she was right for once." He said to himself. He began walking back into the Castle to begin doing research, Knowing that the next fight probably wouldn't be easy.

...And the Next nine months wouldn't make it any easier.


	15. A Minor problem

1I'm very sorry for not updating! Please forgive me! School has been hectic and I was attacked with a writer's Block. I'm incredibly sorry at my incompetent Chapter. The next one will be longer! Much Longer! I Vow it!

runs off To write better

Must Buy a Plot Bunny!

* * *

Rika had been wandering around the castle, which she had spent more time in nowadays. She stopped and rested next to the armory, her mind in turmoil. As much as she hated to say it, She was dead scared. There were so many things that could go wrong. She prayed to the only god she had left, asking him to only spare her loved ones at any cost. She looked up and sighed, trying to relieve her physical pain by focusing on her emotional pain. 

"How the hell am I gonna do this?" She said, shaking. She went into her room and buried herself in her work. Developing more of her 'special bullets'. She tried to transform her hand, but found she could not. She tried again, this time removing her bracelets and concentrating.

But nothing came.

She panicked and got up, hurrying out of the room and shutting the door behind her. She didn't realize the mistake she made: The bracelets were still on the table, glowing in a dire warning that something evil was coming.

Van Helsing stood at his window, deep in thought. Even Though Carl Told him everything, He still thought something wasn't right about Rika; He could just tell. She seemed to be more on edge recently, and he had had his suspicions when she had the Silverburn. Something Just didn't fit; Her Killing both brides singlehandedly and his vision of a Werewolf simultaneously feeding his suspicions even more. She couldn't be a Werewolf because she was with Carl on the full moon, and they had stayed in the inn the whole night. He spotted the girl exciting the Castle and watched her as she looked around frantically. She looked at her hands for a moment, as if she was expecting something, but nothing happened. She seemed to get even more scared, and ran deeper into the woods. Van Helsing ran Out, Grabbing his bow and revolvers as He ran and got Carl; Day was already turning to dusk.

Rika ran, Looking for some sign of Nixie that she could call her with. Something was not right with her, and it was impossible to think that her bearing child would be the cause. She stopped when she heard rustling, "Nixie?" She called. "Not quite, My Love." A Cold voice said. Dracula was standing in the shadow of a tree, with another figure standing beside him. The Hairs on the back of her neck stood on end at the sound of his voice, and she turned, looking defiant but feeling terrified. Dracula stepped forward, "Maybe it would be better If _I_ Took Care of her." He said, grinning cruelly. "Of course...But Do not hurt her too greatly. She is extremely Valuable to me." The Figure said.

"Gabriel." She Spat, Glaring at the figure. Gabriel stepped out of the shade and looked at her with a condescending look. "Of course, My Love. How did you think That Dracula came back?" He asked, smirking. Dracula pulled back his hand and backhanded Rika into a tree, making her cry out as pain shot up her back. A shot rang through the air as Dracula looked sharply at his shoulder, his blood pouring from the open wound. Van Helsing Ran Toward him, firing more shots into the Vampire's body and head as Carl Ran to Rika's side. She held her stomach, praying that her child was alright. "Rika...Are you alright?" Carl asked worriedly, checking for wounds. "Considering I just got thrown into a tree, I'm just peachy." she said, smiling weakly. They looked up and saw Van Helsing Trying to fight off a very angry Dracula Monster, And was, rather slowly, losing. Dracula had the advantage of flight and power, But Van Helsing had his own advantage of Rika's 'Secret Weapons'. Dracula's flight was slowed by Rika's bullets, but he still was strong enough to knock Van Helsing back with them. There was a Long Howl, Accompanied by A Massive Werewolf that looked like it had been enhanced with Black Magic. Rika forced herself to stand, then glared at Dracula, "What? Too Afraid to face me by yourself!" She cried. "Rika, Don't!" Carl Called, But that only drew the Werewolf's attention to him. The Werewolf ran For him, But Rika was too fast. "NO!" She Yelled and tackled the Werewolf to the ground. She then felt the peculiar sensation of thousands of needles forcing their way through her skin. She let it continue as her Bones cracked and stretched, Groaning slightly as they twisted and took shape. Sinews and tendons straining under the pressure and weight of her changes; Her hands becoming more like animalistic claws as her form Twisted and grew. A long Black Tail erupted from her hind end as her nose protruded from her face, forming into the Feline Muzzle that was the Black Panther's. Her eyes turned to slits and her ears stretched upward to points at the top of her head; Whiskers sprouting from her cheeks as Nails lengthened and became sharper than knives.

Carl and Van Helsing Watched on In horror and Awe as the sweet girl they knew changed into the monster that they had seen before right before their eyes. She opened her mouth and let loose a mighty Roar. The Beast had been Unleashed!


	16. Broken ties that Bind

Alright, I would like to thank you all for being patient. Now that I don't have as much practice anymore, I can concentrate on writing. I still haven't bought a Plot bunny yet, and the guy at the pet store looked at me weird when I asked for one. I just don't get people today...no one ever wants to help an honest person find the proper inspiration-giving being in the shape of a bunny. Maybe I'll eat a few marshmallows to help...If that doesn't help at least I'll be hyper.

Enjoy **Chapter 16: _Broken ties that Bind_**

* * *

Rika Leapt For Dracula and Crushed him against a Tree, Her icy blue eyes piercing through his as they were caught in a powerful Struggle of Minds. He forced her off of himself and into a Tree as he Transformed and leapt upward. 

But Rika was much too fast.

She Grabbed His foot and ripped her razor claws through the thin membranes of his right wing. Gabriel was no where to be seen, But she still continued. She was determined Not To lose! She Reached but to break his wing, but was caught in the face with a Sharp talon-like claw. She roared and grabbed her face, but that was enough so Dracula could tackle her into the thick Foliage.

A moment later Rika Burst into the clearing again, flying toward a tree as she caught the edge with her claws and whipped around, then catapulting herself into the oncoming Dracula. She stood on his chest as she forced her hind claws to dig in deep, putting all her weight and force on those ten claws. She thrust her paws deep into his shoulders and Arms, dragging downward as she ripped through tendon. She wanted to cripple him, make it so easy to kill him that it would be like pulling off a band-aid.

That was how she liked it...

That was what she enjoyed...

But it scared her.

She stopped as she looked down at Dracula, his face contorted in pain. She looked down at her paws and leaped off of him, shaking as she looked at her paws. The panther in her wanted to finish the job, but she didn't get the Chance. Dracula took this chance to stab a needle into her leg and rolled away from the resulting roar and fist pound. "Now You'll just be like the humans you love so much." He chuckled, but stopped when Rika laughed. It was a rich, deep sound that you could almost touch; Far from her normal human laugh. "Do you think...That this is a disease?" She asked, taking out the needle. "You think that I am nothing but a disease? On the contrary, Dracula...I am as much Human as I am Panther. However...You are the disease. You are nothing but a virus that depletes life and doesn't even bother to copy himself. In other words...You are a Parasite." She Growled, the rippling of her muscles signaling her distaste and rage. She leapt for him, but he had healed more than needed and flew back into the shadows, then to the sky. She sat there crouched for a moment, Her tail flicking gently back and forth. She stood, then froze when she heard the faint _click_. She turned and saw Van Helsing pointing a pistol at her heart.

...But that wasn't what broke her heart.

She looked at Carl, and only saw horror in his face. There was no Caring, neither disbelief nor pity. Only Pure, unadulterated fear. She looked at Van Helsing and saw only hatred in his eyes, But nevertheless she tried. "Van Helsing...I can explain." She said, reaching out for him. Her result was a bullet grazing her arm, making her jump. "Don't." He said, Glaring at her. "Carl..." She whispered. She looked at the wound in disbelief, tears unknowingly welling in her eyes. She couldn't even bear to look at Carl, but she did anyway. "Carl, I'm sorry." she whispered, then turned and bounded into the forest on all forest, hearing the gunshots and feeling the pain of Silver bite through her chest. She ignored it all and ran, Tears sliding off and flying behind her as she leaped over fallen tree trunks and dodged around trees. When she had finally tired, She was at the edge of a deep lake, overlooking it from a cliff. The full moon shown brilliantly despite the clouds as she looked back on the tiny village. She raised her face to the sky and Roared, pouring all of her emotions into that expression of grief until she was empty.

Though Even then she continued, tears cascading down her cheeks and dripping off her chin and whiskers. She finally stopped and hit her knees, The clouds finally relaxing as it began to rain. She stayed there, her knuckles rushing against the ground between her legs as she sat there, hunched over like a great weight was on her shoulders. Even then she looked beautiful, graceful even. She looked up as the droplets landed on her cheeks and face. The panther in her had shrank back, leaving her human as it lay dormant inside. Her breath came out in shaky gasps, her skin echoing the paleness of the moon. Her crimson blood was brightly prominent against her skin, glistening in the moonlight the way the lake did below. "_I'm...dying again._" She sang softly as the rain slowly came to a halt and three silver bullets lay on the ground in front of her, rejected by her skin.

There was only the gentle sound like glass breaking somewhere that signaled that something was broken.


	17. The Warning and The Threat

Van Helsing Opened the book in his hands for the seventh time and tried to read, but his mind kept going back to the moment he saw Rika transform. Of course it explained everything, but the fact that He had actually felt something for her was unsettling. Would it be a sin to love a creature such has her? Her. He hadn't called Rika an 'it' yet. He shook his head and stood, then wavered and sat back down. He sighed, He hadn't slept a full night since that incident in the forest; and Carl was in a worse state than he was. The Moment they had gotten back, Carl had locked himself in his room, not opening it to anything. For all Van Helsing knew, He hadn't even eaten in the past few days. When he did come out, he looked drained of everything except blood. He looked hopeless.

His eyes had dark circles under them, proving Van Helsing's suspicion that he hadn't slept at all. His face was pale, and was beginning to become gaunt as Carl fasted. As Carl Passed by him, he stood and rested a hand on his shoulder, "You need sleep." He said simply. Carl looked up at him, then shook his head, "I can't. I'm afraid I will see her." He whispered, then turned away from his friend and left the library.

Carl went into his room and shut the door, standing on the balcony as he stared out at the horizon. "Rika..." He whispered, tears coming to his eyes. A little blue bird landed on the railing where Carl wept, tilting its head curiously at the odd creature who leaked salty water. He looked up and directed his gaze to the bird. He stared at it, then started to feel a little better. It chirped a song, and Carl Recognized it as the Rika had sang once. "Rika?" He breathed, blinking in confusion. The bird stopped chirping and looked at him in a sort of secretive confusion, then turned toward the Horizon and flew off. Carl watched it go as a tiny feather floated down and landed on the bridge of his nose. He smelled something sweet, then realized it was Rika's scent: A mixture of lavender and another flower she had called a 'bluebonnet.' His eyes grew heavy as he slumped forward, then slid off the railing and lay sprawled on the balcony, fast asleep.

'"_Carl...Carl...Carl!...oy. Carl, open your damn eyes.' He opened his eyes when a swift kick to the ribs jolted him out of an unconscious stupor. Everything was brilliant white, like they had been trapped inside the void. He blinked and shook his head slightly, then sat up to meet the gaze of a icy blue-eye woman who looked all too familiar, "Rika! It is you!" He cried, beginning to smile. The look on her face stopped it halfway and it faded after a few moments when he remembered what happened. When she kneeled and reached for him, he scooted back quickly_, _avoiding her touch. She looked pained, but looked down to hide it, "I see you still are afraid of me." She said softly. "What are you?" He asked, still supporting his weight on his arms in case he needed to get away. She looked at him and it surprised him that tears were gliding down her face, "Something that shouldn't be here."_ _She said._

_She looked over her shoulder at a tiny dot of darkness. "Listen, there isn't much time. I have to tell you something, and it's very important." She said, grabbing a hold of his wrist and pulling him forward. He was so surprised that he didn't even try to pull away. He hadn't even seen her move. "Carl, You may not care about me anymore, But I love you enough to die for you. Even now that's hard to say, knowing that this child in my womb is alive. You have to find Van Helsing and tell him that Gabriel is planning to make more of Fang-Boy's children, except they're gonna be hybrids." She said, then looked over her shoulder again; The dot was now a basketball-sized hole. She looked at him worriedly,"If he succeeds than nothing short of an atomic bomb is going to stop him. Nixie and her sisters will be able to help, but this is very important. You have to remember this: He is a master of mind control, so never look into his eyes; There is no limits to what he can to do the human body through the mind. And Please keep Van Helsing from going back to Dracula's Castle, If he does, then It will only kill him because Gabriel's got some spliced animals unlike any you've ever seen. Please believe me when I say I love you...you and Van Helsing." She said, then kissed his forehead. "I may be a monster...but I'm a monster with a damn good heart." She said, then looked behind her. "I have to go. Remember, Go Only when I say it's okay...Any sooner and it's all over." She said, leaping upward as the Sound of dark wings filled the air. "Rika!!" Carl yelled as she disappeared into the darkness._'

He woke up to darkness, and panicked for a moment until he saw white dots in the sky. He blinked twice and found that he had been asleep the entire day, and now it was one of the clearest nights he had ever seen. He felt something stinging his arm, and he rolled up his sleeve to look at his wrist. It was red where Rika grabbed it, and a claw was sticking out of the middle of his wrist. He stared at it with wide eyes, realizing that it wasn't a dream...but a vision.

'_Please believe me when I say I love you..._'

He closed his eyes, "I love you as well, Rika." He whispered, removing the claw and grasping it in his hand. He got to his feet and went to see Van Helsing, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

He also felt that Rika had taken it for him, all in the name of love. It was almost like she said, "Cliche." he said aloud. He walked into the library only to see it trashed, with Van Helsing lying on the floor, blood gushing from his mouth. He ran and kneeled beside his comrade, lifting up his head and wiping the blood away. "Van Helsing!" He cried, trying to awaken his unconscious friend.

"He can't hear you."

Gabriel came from the shadows, his blue eyes looking so much like Rika's; enticing Carl to stare in them. Carl tore his eyes away from Gabriel's face, staring instead at Van Helsing's blood-smeared face. "I see that bitch warned you about my gaze...No matter. I will kill her soon." He said, sneering. "No you won't! You won't even lay a hand on her!" He yelled, clamping his eyes shut against the tears. "And what will you do? You can't even bear to touch her now that you've found out what she is." He taunted, now looming over Carl. "I'll...I'll still Fight for her. Even if I know I'll lose." He said, forcing himself to keep his eyes shut. "That I can Guarantee." Gabriel said and Grabbed his hair, forcing his head back to catch his gaze. Carl caught a deep brown and then felt a massive pain in his head; the worst headache that no medicine could cure. It stopped suddenly as Gabriel's grip weakened and he let go, allowing Carl to look up and try to see what was happening. A woman in green with dark brown hair was holding him in midair, with Nixie running over to him to check on him."Oh my god...Avani! He's too far gone!" She yelled back.

The woman came running over, Carl couldn't help but look over at Gabriel, who was fighting to get his feet out of the stone floor. He saw her more closely now, her features were beautiful, her hair color wasn't just brown. 'Brown' did her injustice. It was the luxurious color of a dark colored tree trunk; something deep and exotic. Her eyes were almond shaped and the color of her eyes a bright emerald. The only color you would find in the foliage deep in a jungle somewhere. Everything about her was earthy and ethereal. Aeris was like that as well, but She was almost to hard to see when it came down to it. "Your right...His heart was squeezed so he would live only to suffer 'til death. I will need more than Namke leaves to heal him." She said, then easily Picked Van Helsing up as if He were a child. There was a roar of Fury as Gabriel Finally freed himself of his prison, "You will rue this day, Carl. You and that wretched half-breed bitch." He Growled, then pulled his cloak around him and disappeared.

Avani shook her head in distaste and hurried out of the library, her long legs taking large strides, almost making Carl and Aeris run to keep up, as she entered Rika's room and place Van Helsing on the Bed. "Aeris, Remove _Monsieur_ Carl from the room. This shouldn't be seen by human eyes." She said calmly, ripping open Val Helsing's Shirt. Aeris nodded and Ushered Carl out of the room, speaking softly and comfortingly. "He'll live...Avani is the best in medicine. If anybody can fix him, She can." She said with a soft smile, trying to comfort him. Carl looked at her, his own fear turning his stomach into knots. "What about Rika?" he asked, making her face fall. "I...Can't tell you." She said.

"Why not?" He asked, swallowing.

"...Because I do not even know."


	18. Remembrance and Recovery

Okay, I hope you like this one, I recently heard this song and Loved it immediately. I thought it would be kinda cool, so here you go. If you don't like it please say so and I will never do it again. Thank you. -bows- Now, Please Read and Enjoy...

Be careful What you Wish For

**Chapter 18:** Remembrance and Recovery

* * *

"_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?"_

A black shadow stumbled, then hit the ground, panting heavily. It collapsed and vomited onto the ground, then made a disgusted noise. It almost instantly felt hungry again. It needed blood. It needed flesh.

It needed to feel the surge of the kill.

It growled and crouched on all fours, hearing prey not far off. Its muscles stiffened under sleek black fur, then released her in a powerful leap onto the unsuspecting creature. There was an stifled outcry as the Shadow tore out its throat, gorging itself on the meat. The shadow blinked, then raised up on its haunches and looked at the still-rosy skin of a man. The shadow Threw back its head and screamed, Icy blue eyes streaming with tears as She mournfully grieved for her humanity.

"_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you"_

Nixie looked up upon hearing something, making Carl look at her in turn, "What is it?" He asked. "I thought I heard...Nothing." She said, shaking her head and turned away.

"_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you"_

Rika stumbled, then hit the ground and lay there silently sobbing, shivering; But not from the cold, fresh snow on the ground. Her long blonde hair had grown out even more and responded to her stress by turning black. Her blood stained the bright white snow red, and her skin made her almost blend in. She Curled up and wanted to die, Her human figure seeming so alien. She felt disoriented, and had allowed her body to carry her wherever it wanted to go.

"My God!!" A man's voice cried, then a dark shadow eclipsed the sun and felt her skin. He Then Picked her up as she slowly shut her eyes, "Please God, Don't Let this woman die." He prayed, holding her closer to preserve her warmth. "Carl..." She whispered as her head drooped and she stopped breathing.

A split second later she sat bolt upright gasping as she reinflated her lungs. Her eyes were wide as a man that was sitting in the chair beside her leapt up, making the chair clatter to the floor. "Miss! Please, calm yourself!" He said, gently pressing on her shoulders to get her to settle down. She Struggled a bit, then exhaustion took over as she laid back. She pulled the blanket around her to conceal her naked self after finally realizing she was still unclothed. "Wha..." Her voice sounded hoarse. "What...Am I doing here?" she asked after swallowing. "You...are safe." He said, Handing her a glass of water. She drank deeply, then Nodded her thanks keeping the blanket tight around her.

"How Long was I unconscious?" She asked. "Two days...You were terribly sick. That and you were near frozen, So I had to use...erm...Body heat." He said, mumbling the last part. She smiled sadly, reminiscing, "It's okay...I'm just glad you brought me back." "Miss, If you don't mind me asking...What is your name?" He asked. "...Anne. What is yours?" She asked in turn. "My name is William. William Lavanske." He said. Her eyes widened at his last name, then she shook her head and smiled. "It's a very nice name." She complemented. "Thank you...It's sort of a family tradition to keep our last name." He said, smiling as he turned a slight pink. "It must be nice to have a family tradition." She said softly, staring down at the blanket. "Will! Where are you? We need to get more Firewood so that poor girl doesn't Freeze to-" A large woman with red hair entered the room and smiled when she saw Rika awake, "Well, Hello! It's nice to see you've finally woke up!" She said, walking to the side of the bed. She was short, plump woman with creases on her face, but had kind grey-blue eyes that had miniature embers in them. "Ever since Will dragged you in, He's been like a finicky mother hen." She chuckled, Making William blush even more.

Rika laughed nervously, then cleared her throat, "Um...Not that this isn't nice and all, but...Can I get some clothes, please?" She asked quietly. "Well of course, Honey! I just plumb forgot and Will here ain't sayin' a word. I bet you were thinking of something when you were sittin' here. Get on outside and get some wood!" She said, practically throwing him out of the room. "Well, My Name is Ida. Ida Ramaksavan, It's really nice to meet you miss..." She trailed off to let Rika answer as she handed her some clothes. "Anne San-" She stopped and said instead, "I don't remember my last name." and looked away as she got dressed. "Well, freezin' out there in the cold, I'm surprised your young 'in is still alive." She said. "You mean you know?" She asked. "Of course! Just the look in your eyes means you got someone to fight for." Ida said with a grin. Rika smiled sadly as she Remembered her dream and Carl, "You don't know how right you are, Ida." She whispered, then turned. "If you don't mind, I would like a job...Anywhere is fine, I just want to earn a little money so I can Take care of her." She said, rubbing her stomach. "No, sweety, You need to get rest. You can't go around doin' hard labor while that young 'in's in ya. And how do you know it's a girl?" Ida asked, a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips. She looked out the window and smiled sadly, a hand still on her stomach.

"...Just a feeling."

* * *

Carl paced restlessly until Avani came out, looking grave. "How is he?" Nixie asked, looking up at the tall woman. She had to be at least 6'7". "He will live. After what I've done to him, He will be better than new when he heals." She said, then looked at Carl. "You two have done many great things...But you haven't even begun to understand what is happening to Rika." She said, then held up her hand when Carl and Nixie began to ask questions. She turned back to the door halfway, "He wants to see you...But don't tell him any battle plans or dream sequences that will only weaken him. I've given him pain medication and a tranquilizer for a last resort to make him more comfortable. Please be quiet when you enter." She said, sounding much like a doctor as She ushered Carl inside. When the door closed, Nixie looked up at her expectantly. "I promised. And Someone dear to us taught us the value of a promise. Besides, Did you actually think that I wouldn't know?" Avani smirked.

* * *

Carl Stood by the bed, who looked almost completely healed save for the bandages across his chest as he Sat up. "Are you feeling...?" He couldn't finish. "Yes. Why didn't you tell me about _them_?" He asked, looking up at Carl. "Well, You didn't ask." He said. Van Helsing glared at him, then shook his head and sighed. "I didn't get a chance. Rika and I-" "You still call that _thing_ by its name?! Why don't you just invite it back to slaughter us in our sleep?!" He yelled, then hissed in pain. Avani came in calmly and stood over Van Helsing, "What did I tell you about yelling?" She asked as she picked up a syringe with a large needle. If Rika had been there, she would have made a comment along the lines of, "You could inject a friggin' apple in a turkey with that thing. Core and all."

Van Helsing looked warily at the needle then resignedly took a deep breath, "That's better." She smiled. He glared at her, then looked at Carl, his face still slightly pale, "I want to go to Castle Dracula when I recover, which should be soon." He said, looking at Avani. She still was smiling and holding the syringe in her hand, looking pleasant and threatening at the same time. "We can't. Rika said that it was too dangerous." Carl said, looking at Avani for help. She gave nothing away. "How? Did she come here?" He asked, raising his voice at first then straining to keep quiet. "No! She came to me...in A dream." Carl said, looking down. "A Dream?" Van Helsing asked, almost incredulously. "Yes..." He Told him everything and showed him the claw that he now kept around his neck. Oddly enough, It seemed to protect him like a talisman or amulet would.

Van Helsing thought for a moment, then shook his head. "We're going anyway. She's probably giving him time to make a trap for us when we get there." He said, than laid back down as Avani gave him a poke with a needle. Thankfully not the large one. "Sleep time, Gabriel." She said, then ushered Carl out. When she closed the door, he looked at her Pleadingly, but she held up a hand. "I, like The White One, Do not interfere with Humans' Destinies. It is enough to watch. I do not wish to spoil your judgement." She said. "Nixie will do a fine job of that." She said, making Nixie glare at her. "It was enough I healed him, but now the rest is up to you, Van Helsing, and Rika. No one else. Not even Nixie or The White One herself. We only give you choice." She said, then bowed deeply and turned, disappearing in a rustle of leaves.

"_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am."_

Avani stood in the deep foliage of the forest and inclined her head to listen. It was a sound almost none could hear, and it was a song that Rika would love. Meanwhile, Outside of the existence, there was a small albino child dressed in white; Even her eyes were completely white and eerily emotionless. She opened her mouth to sing the final verse,

"_What if I wanted to break...?  
Bury me, bury me  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
Bury me, bury me."_


	19. My Apologies, once again

I'm Really sorry to write this...But I need to take a break from writing. I will continue updating my Story, But now I have to rest. Currently, I'm working on the next chapter, but it isn't turning out so good since I'm forcing myself to write. Since I believe that Writing is a natural thing that shouldn't be forced, I'm stopping before it gets any worse.

Thank you For understanding,

Dark Kyoko-San.


	20. Midnight Visitor

Rika started awake in a cold sweat, the last remnants of a nightmare sliding away in the wake of her awareness. The beginnings of life stirring within her as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, then wiped the sweat from her brow. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a good night's sleep. Her eyes shifted to the darkness pressing against the tiny house's window, and she could have sworn she felt it peering back at her. She quickly looked away, afraid for a moment she would go mad. And through the weight of the darkness looking back at her, she could hear the soft breathing of the other occupants of the house in the other room. Every sense was heightened due the baby in her womb, and again she felt fear. She was afraid that her baby would be lost in the upcoming battle. She nearly screamed when heard a sharp tapping at her window. A jet black raven with dark gold eyes was sitting upon her windowsill. She recognized the tarnished gold of the irises and shuddered, then dressed and slowly moved to the window. She couldn't delay the inevitable, for you could never run away from the darkness.

Rika opened the window and immediately the raven flew in and swirled, smoothly turning into a fabric cape as black as the abyss. The hood materialized and within it the tarnished gold of the Saviour's eyes was revealed. The rest of her face was cloaked within the woman's beloved shadow. "Good evening, Child of Night." She murmured, her voice no louder than a whisper. Rika shuddered at the voice, though the disgust was not there. For her guardian to speak to her brought her bestial soul rapture, but her humanity was fearful. "My Guardian, my darkness, my life... I am honored you have appeared to me." Rika whispered, kneeling to her Guardian and dropping her eyes to the ground. She heard a scoff and looked up carefully, meeting the eyes of the Guardian and immediately looking down again. "Child of Night, you may have been manufactured by the Children of Eden, but that does not mean I will treat you as a bastard child. Do not treat me as if you are a stranger to the dark." She chastised, making Rika wince and recoil from her.

"I'm not... I was told that is how you show respect to your Guardian." Rika murmured, then stood as Raven's eyes calmly blinked. "No, Youngling. You are to treat me with respect like you would the others. I am your Guardian, and so you will not ever cross me or disobey." Raven corrected, staring down at the petite female before her. "As a Night Thing, you may show me your respect." A delicate hand slid from the folds of her cloak; the porcelain skin beautifully cared for, the nails translucent and sharp like manicured knives. Rika recoiled at the perfection which her skin was preserved, then cautiously moved forward to her, then kneeled again and swallowed. She was hesitant for a moment before the other side of her acted. She let a soft growl emanate from her lips before she gently cupped the delicate hand and licked the alabaster skin. Raven's eyes curved very slightly as if she smiled, "You are embracing it, Child of Night." Rika closed her eyes and shivered, then pulled away, trying hard to control herself. It was joy, no, ecstasy running through her. She was permitted to touch the grace of the Guardian of Night. Rika placed a hand on her face, reeling from the unbridled rapture of her other self. It _knew_ the Sire of Darkness. It was blessed with the Touch of Blackness. Of the Abyss.

"N-No... I don't want this."

"Do not fight it, my Child. Embrace the dark animal within you. This darkness is not your enemy. Though my element is Guardian to the good and evil of all things in the Night, this is not that of evil. You are the last of my beloved species... When the humans made you, my heart rejoiced. You can become the mother of your species if you would just embrace it." Raven murmured, causing Rika to stepped back in disgust. "Never! They turned me into a monster!" She snarled. Raven turned on her in an instant, every shadow in the room intensifying in her anger, "HUMANS ARE THE MONSTERS!" She roared, her cloak billowing violently though there was no wind.

"THOSE PRECIOUS CREATURES THAT THE NINTH LOVES SO MUCH ARE THE TRUE MONSTERS!"

Rika's animal instincts kicked in and she crumpled to the ground, mewling softly to show her submission to her Guardian. This seemed to appease the great entity, so everything seemed to calm down. Raven's temper eased, but her eyes burned with hidden hatred. "A great and noble race was wiped out by the disgusting populace of these wretched fleshy beings. The Night Things were a proud race of Felines, created when the great earth was split into light and dark. Though they were shunned to the dark, I adopted them into me." She murmured, her eyes echoing the sadness she would have once felt. Rika hesitantly looked up, then felt shame. The Guardian of the Night cared for the creatures underneath her wing. They were the most like herself, in a way. Creatures shunned by those who walk within the light, creatures unable to stand the harsh rays of the sun. Both Evil and Good, she loved them all. Rika shifted to her knees, then pressed her forehead to the floorboards, bowing to the Guardian of the Night. "Teach me... Teach me of my heritage." She whispered, trembling with both fear and shame. Raven looked down at her, then looked to the darkness outside the window, fearing not the Abyss that stared back at her.

"Child of Night, Your heritage is that of many proud warriors. Night things are the cousins to the Lycans. Though you two fought for many a century, you gradually came to peace. That is... Until the Children of Eden walked the earth and hunted those that were different. We tried to harmonize with them, to walk among them, and though that worked for a brief time, the peace did not stay. They continued to hunt us until we had died out, though I have saved a very select few Lycans on earth in your time." Raven explained softly, drawing up Rika to her feet with a thought. The young woman shied away before she allowed the Guardian to move her to the bed.

"The Night Things are Felines borne from the Union of a human and the Great felines of the ancient times. There was the Snow Leopards from the North, the Lions from the South, the Tigers from the East, and the Panthers from the West. Each demanded a human female for payment to live upon their land, and was presented with a young female from each tribe of humans. The Felines, so taken with the perfection of human form, brought them into their tribes and mated with them. Thus, the Night Thing was born. Though, when the Humans learned of this, they grew furious and Hunted the offspring. Stole the Great Feline's Land. The Night Things cried out for me to hide them, to shield them from the burning rays of the sun and gift them with a way to escape the humans. I gave them the Human flesh during the day to clothe their fur, faces to hide their muzzles, and dull human appendages to hide their claws. The new moon was your symbol of your homestead and the darkness within it became your home." She murmured, then looked down at Rika with gentle eyes.

"Your ancestors were great warriors that fought in the wars against the humans and the Lycans. Though... They are stories for another time. The daylight presses heavily at my flesh. The night ends." Rika wiped her eyes, unaware of her tears until Raven stopped speaking. She looked up at her Guardian with grateful eyes, then sniffed, "My Guardian, I apologize for my transgressions against my race. I... I didn't know..." She murmured softly. All the defiance inside of her body fled, and Rika finally understood her purpose. Raven nodded, then glided silently over to the window, "Your history is important, Child of Night. Though another Child of Night stands before you, You must cut him down. I am not to choose sides, I am to keep balance. As we all are." She told her.

"Wait... You mean the others? The Guardians?"

Raven turned back to her, "Yes... We Guardians are all that is left of this Ancient world. When you return to your time, you will see it. The Children of Eden seek to control your world and the elements, though they cry out to us when they go wrong. What they do not realize is that it is we Nine who care for the world. We stop them from becoming too foolish." She said with a smile that was not without bitter maliciousness. The sight of such an expression made Rika shiver in fear. "I... I think I understand. " She stammered, looking off. As Raven made a move to leave, Rika felt another stab of uncertainty and fear. "Wait... Van Helsing and Carl... What... What do I do?" She asked, a hand protectively pressing against her abdomen.

Raven seemed to smile once more, and again it scared Rika.

"Child of Night, you have all the tools you need. You have the plans you need. You have waited long enough and Gabriel has readied himself for your arrival. You have done as I asked, so I will reward you with this," Her eyes flashed and made Rika's sensitive eyes burn, "Your children will be strong and just. They will be the first of many Great and powerful rulers." Rika rubbed her eyes hard with the heels of her hands, and when she finally regained her sight, Raven was gone. Rika thought of her Guardian's words, then smiled as the sun began to turn the horizon pink and orange.

"So... What I heard is we're gonna win." She grinned with sharp teeth, her slitted eyes gleaming with newfound strength.


End file.
